Solstice
by nikkip12
Summary: Sam saves Bella from the woods and instantly drawn to her. There is suspense, angst, lust, love, fights, and battles. Its a journey through their relationship with a few twists thrown in along the way. Begins in chapter 3 of New Moon and follows the original timeline some events will be changed, but somethings remain the same. Sam/Bella imprint story.
1. Search

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer and her affiliates. Some lines will be taken directly from New Moon, which is not mine. If there is any point where there is something else I borrowed I will announce that as well._**

_Beginning Notes: I have wanted to write this story for several months, and decided to put the thought on the backburner until I advanced with the other stories I was working on. Well I am now at the point where I can write it. The pack dynamic is something that I am enthused by, and thought would be an awesome challenge. I don't know if this will be like other Sam/Bella stories because I have only ever read 2 and they were completely different from this. For the timeline I am basing it off this, Sam was born in 1986, this means as long as he was born in August or later he would be one school year older than Bella. There is no date listed for his birth so I am going to give him the birthdate of December 21st 1986. He started phasing in his senior year of school, and I am going to say it was May, the same month when Bella was attacked by James, this makes his first phase fall into line with my idea of why the pack existed. This story starts four months after his first phase, in September when Edward leaves Bella in the forest. I would say that in the original timeline Sam would have only imprinted on Emily at the end of summer or early fall, I changed the timeline a little bit in this aspect, making the bonfire the catalyst that could have restored Leah and his relationship. I enjoy the story behind the story and wouldn't start to write it if I couldn't see the possibility, especially using the characters in the actual universe, not a full alternate, even though it does have some alternate qualities to it. While I do love a great alternate universe, and writing them, we fell in love with the Twilight series, and I want my readers to not feel as if I completely went off the deep end. I also do not want them to feel that I am rewriting the book, especially in the first few chapters. It will be very different after several chapters, but until the imprint happens we will not much deviation._

* * *

_Divide- All That Remains_

_Another second, _  
_ I see you're on the verge of changing things tonight_  
_ So no excuses, you just stop hold me_  
_ You're wasting life_  
_ Just let go and divide_

* * *

_C__hapter One: Search _

It seemed that my time since that fateful May day was spent either waiting for a phone call, reporting to my elders, or trying to manage my landscaping business. I no longer had time for myself, or at least that is how it felt. I was now in charge of the protection for my tribe, and I felt horribly inadequate. I also resented the fact that my life was no longer my own. Before the phase I had dreams beyond this place, I wanted to go to school, make a difference, change the world, but as long as those bloodsucking demons were in close proximity to me, I would have to wait. I would be stuck here, on the reservation, until the damn life sucking beasts chose to leave.

I hated vampires with every fiber of my being. Not just for taking away my freedom, but for taking away the only real relationships I had left. They ruined my relationship with my mother, who was now fairly certain I was using some form of hard drug, and Leah who was certain that I was cheating on her. She hadn't even let me hug her since I got lost in the woods. I truly loved her, but now I felt isolated and lonely because I knew I would never be able to have a true romantic partner again, unless fate had a roll in things, but fate was a cruel bitch. Imprinting was a dream, because then there would be no secrets between me and my girl. Imprinting according to legend, was rare, only a small portion of wolves found the one who was meant for them. With buried tribal law, we were only able to reveal our secrets to those who refused to reveal it, and with normal relational bonds, women could take petty shots. One fight and everyone could know, hence the law.

I was pacing through my house, trying to figure out what do to next when my phone began to ring. "Sam, we need you and the boys. Bella Swan has gone missing, she may have been bitten." Billy Black, my current chief, spoke to me when he heard the phone stop waiting. He didn't even wait for me to say hello.

I felt anger course through me. She knew what they were. She risked her life, time and time again just to get close to the leeches, and now we were meant to save her? On the bright side if she were in fact bitten, I would be able to rip some demons to shreds, then piss on their bodies. "Why should we help her?" I hissed trying to remain petulant, simply to annoy my chief. It was easy, and a great way to expel some of my frustration and anger towards the world.

"If she were changed, then her father needs closure from her death. If they killed her, we need to exterminate the parasites, and if she is lost you would feel awful if she died alone in the woods. Sam, I know she isn't a member of the tribe, but we owe her father a lot. He is an honorary member, having been helping us for years. He deserves our assistance, even if it is necessary to deliver bad news." I huffed in agitation as he finished speaking. He was right of course, it was difficult to admit it though.

"Fine, I will get the boys in a car and we will be there in thirty minutes." I hung up my phone and phased in my living room, one of the benefits of having my own house. I let out a howl to alert my pack to phase.

My wait was brief, and I was shortly joined by Jared and Paul. "Boss what's going on?" Jared asked causing me to roll my eyes at the nickname. Paul just grumbled like normal, not thinking much, other than the best way to decapitate a bloodsucker.

"We need to track down Bella Swan, or at least come up with an explanation behind her disappearance. I think, and Billy agrees that she may have been bitten, or eaten." I thought through the pack connection, earning gasps of horror and disgust. "She may also just be lost, but I think there is more to it than that. Meet me here now, and we will drive over there to join the search party."

I phased back and put on a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I made sure my cord was firmly attached to my ankle, and headed outside to meet my brothers.

Arriving at Charlie's I noticed that we were not the only ones in the search party. It was as if he called the entire town. He was desperate for answers, and I knew secondhand from Billy that he never trusted the leech that took a liking to his daughter. I walked into his house, trying to scent Bella. That would make it easier. Upon entry I was assaulted with the burned sugar smell that went along with their kind, and found the concentration was strongest in Bella's bedroom. I growled in disgust, how could a leech feel it was ok to hang out in its dinner's room. A snake doesn't cuddle the rat before suffocating it. I was able to find something that smelled only of the girl, and slipped back outside, running directly into a distraught chief Swan. "Sam thank you for your help, I guess you went inside to see a recent picture of her?" I nodded, not wanting to draw suspicion to my wolf. "Well this is the only other clue that we have."

He handed me a note that had no trace of Bella on it, only the demon. This wasn't looking good for the human girl. She was probably already a snack. "How are we dividing up the search party? Would you like any advice?" I asked Chief Swan, knowing I needed to get me and the pack in wolf form to find her the quickest.

"I was going to have the women take the path, I will take the west perimeter with some of the men and you and the boys can take the east?" He phrased it as a question so I could have the option to object if need be. I liked his plan, so I nodded my acceptance and called my pack over to me.

"We are taking the east side, women in the middle and men the west. We need to keep an eye and nose out for the leeches, they might still be around," I whispered the last part so only they could hear. Then we took off into the woods.

Once we were out of sight and hearing distance I turned to my brothers, "Jared I want you to stay in wolf form until we find her, or a clue as to what happened. I need you to run to the Cullen house and check to see if they are holding her hostage there. Do not go inside, do not get to close, just listen to see if you can hear a heartbeat or any indication that they are there. Paul I want you to stay out of sight and search the east side of the woods for a scent trail. I will take the middle and do the same. Jared, after you visit their lair, I want you to do the west side." I spoke out my orders, feeling a little bit of the alpha come out. "If you find one, track, alert, but do not attack until we have formed a plan against the cold bastards." They nodded at me and phased, tying shorts and t-shirts around their ankles, but leaving their shoes where they were. We could come back for them.

"The Cullen house is empty Boss," Jared spoke through the pack link. Confusion became evident in my thoughts.

"How long?" I asked, hoping he was good enough at dating scent trails to give me an accurate answer. Paul was not the greatest, which was why he was tracking, not investigating.

"About a week, I can't be 100% sure. Nothing new leaving the house through the woods. I am going to get closer." He replied, causing me to feel a little bit uncomfortable. I didn't like the idea of him getting up to the windows, but it might necessary to figure out what happened.

"Be careful." I told him turning back to my task. The demon led her up the path that was definite, but then it split in two, his leading to the west, and hers to the east. Her path was peppered with small amounts of blood, and skid marks as if she was falling down continually.

"Paul, he went your way. I found her trail, I think she may still be alive. Track his trail, make sure he isn't still lurking around." I barked and made my way up the path. By now it was dark, and it seemed like half the search party had left. It made it easier for me to locate the girl in my chosen way.

I followed her trail, and at the base of a tree there was a girl who was fully broken. It appeared that she had tripped, and just decided to stay wrapped up in a fetal position, possibly for warmth. I got up close to her, and due to the rain, she had lost all traces of vampire from her clothing and skin. I walked up to her and sniffed her back, she was a mix between green trees, vanilla, cream, and musk, with a top note of berries. Feeling welled up inside me at smelling her first hand, a strong desire to protect was first, followed by lust and something familial that I couldn't place.

"Does she really smell that good?" Jared asked running to meet Paul at the place where we dropped our shoes and a lantern.

"When you get here see for yourself. It's like heaven." I answered my betas question and laid down next to her. She was unresponsive. I couldn't leave her alone for a second without running the risk of something in the woods getting her.

She stated to stir and I moved away from her, and I saw her start to shiver. I met Jared in the bushes a few hundred meters away and turned on the lantern, more for her good than my own. I then sent him and Paul back to tell the party that she had been found. "Bella," I called when her eyes looked up, not really focusing on me, it was as if she was too locked inside her mind to notice me. They were shocking, and I had to bite back a gasp. They were dead. Not like a vampire, but it was still as if he had sucked all the life out of her. All she seemed to be able to say was 'he's gone," which was confusing to me. Does this mean he left along with the rest of the monsters?

"Have you been hurt?" I asked, and a grimace crossed her face. She was fine it appeared, physically. She didn't answer me, so I moved closer, planning to carry her after my introduction. "Bella, my name is Sam Uley." Still no response. I wanted to see some life in her eyes, some recognition, anything, to let me know that she was ok mentally as well. "Charlie sent me to look for you." I added to my last statement, maybe her father's name would provoke a response. That brought more focus, she stared more intently at me, and a faint sliver of magic pulled at my heart. I would start patrolling the area around her house from now on, if only to catch a sight of her.

I held out my hand to her to grab it, but she only looked at me with confusion. I smiled at her slightly, then pulled her tiny body against my chest, breathing in the smell of her hair. I realized at that moment that was where the strawberry was coming from. It wasn't as nice as the rest of her scent, she was earthy and warm, like a fall day.

I carried her several miles through the damp terrain, but she never complained, just hung limply in my arms, as if she had no more life in her. We came to the back of the chief's house, causing a small amount of sadness to settle over me. I didn't want to leave her, but knew that I had to. She needed to be left with her father. I saw the lights, and the murmurs about the girl in my arms, and decided to call out. "I've got her." Everyone knew that we were coming, and that caused them all to rush up to us. I readjusted her, so her face was pressed closer again my bare chest. Her ear right over my heart.

The murmuring picked up as I got closer and people rushed us. "Thank God." From Charlie was the only thing that really stood out to me. "Is she hurt?" Some man I didn't recognize asked with genuine concern on his face.

"No, I don't think she is hurt. She just keeps saying He's Gone." I answered, looking to pick her father out from the crowd. I saw her bite her lip, and a slight blush taint her cheeks at my words. That was the first response that I had seen out of her beyond the instinctual seeking of warmth.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Chief Swan directed towards the girl, tears forming in his eyes. He almost lost everything today, I couldn't blame him for his loss of manliness. That caused the girl in my arms to tense and more recognition came to her eyes. He seemed to draw her out of whatever stupor she was in.

"Charlie?" She asked turning towards him. She seemed to get a bit more fidgety with the higher amount of awareness.

"I'm right here baby." Her father answered, moving close to me. He moved to pick up his daughter, and then staggered when she was fully in his arms.

The wolf in me protested heavily at the removal of Bella from my arms. For some reason I wanted her close to me, and with something being wrong I wanted to hold her until I knew she was fine. "Maybe I should hold on to her," the wolf took control of me for second. At least it could be passed off as a kind gesture on behalf of Charlie's weaker muscles.

"I've got her," Charlie answered shooting me a dirty look. I followed closely, perhaps a little overbearing as we crossed her yard, but I refused to let the girl be hurt any more today. Charlie kept speaking softly to her, "We're almost home now, honey." Was what he would say about ever fifth step. I am certain it was a reassurance to himself as well.

When we got to the porch, I unlocked the door for them and extended out an arm to catch them if necessary. Chief Swan gave out an irritated sigh, and hurried the girl to the couch in the living room. I noticed her beauty for the first time. Her skin was pale, but not unnatural, her hair was chocolate with a few auburn undertones, and her eyes were chocolate as well. I wondered how anyone could hurt her. "Dad, I'm all wet." Bella protested weakly as she got comfortable on the sofa, the wolf in me wanted to get the wet clothes off of her so she could get warm again.

"That doesn't matter." He answered her and then turned to me, his eyes hardened by irritation at my lack of respect towards his masculinity. "Blankets are in the cupboard at the top of the stairs." I moved quickly to grab them. I came back with two blankets and a change of clothes that was sitting on her bed. Charlie narrowed his eyes then shrugged, at least it was protectiveness over her, and I could almost see his thoughts.

"I'm not hurt." Came Bella's small voice, as I moved to stand next to my pack brothers. The doctor was taking her vitals, causing me to sigh. If I only I could tell them that she was mostly ok, physically, though she did need her own personal space heater.

"What happened to you?" The doctor asked casually, this caused her heartrate to spike as she looked around the room. She noticed all the people staring at her and I turned did everything I could to remain submissive, and nonthreatening. Some of the people were only looking for a juicy story, others wanted to hug her, but one thing was certain, she felt like a bunny being stalked by a fox. "Did you get lost in the woods?" He went on, trying to provoke an answer.

"Yes," she whispered, her voice filled with extreme emotional pain, "I got lost." Most people couldn't hear her, and I liked it that way. The gawkers were making her feel uncomfortable, and my wolf wanted to run them off.

"Do you feel tired?" The doctor asked, causing Bella to nod and close her eyes, turning away from us. I could tell she was still awake but I wasn't at any place to push it. She can have a few minutes alone after whatever happened to her. "I don't think there is anything wrong with her, just exhaustion. Let her sleep it off, and I'll come check on her tomorrow," the doctor then decided that it would be a great time to check his watch. I rolled my eyes. "Well, later today actually."

They got off the couch and moved into the kitchen, I followed at a distance, while the other gawkers started to file out of the house. "Is it true?" Charlie asked peeking my interest. What true? Was there something wrong with her?

"Dr. Cullen asked us not to say anything. The offer was very sudden; they had to choose immediately. Carlisle didn't want to make a big production out of leaving." The doctor answered, causing me to nearly topple over in my excitement, I saw big smiles come to the faces of my pack mates, who were clearly already planning a bonfire.

"A little warning might have been nice," Charlie snarled out, angry on his daughter's behalf.

The doctor shifted nervously, clearly uncomfortable at dealing with the angry father. "Yes, well, in this situation some warning might have been called for."

I moved away from the conversation, and looked at Bella curled up on the couch, still uncovered. I pulled a quilt over her, causing a small smile to ghost her face. I was surprised to see all my negative emotions about the girl had faded away, and the others took note. "Sam, what's up bud?" Jared asked me.

"She is truly something special. She is now under pack protection, at all times, we don't know if they had friends that might harm her." I spoke softly, searching for Bella's phone. I wanted to try and get ahold of the leader to make sure they had left, so we could patrol the entire area, not just our treaty lands.

"Why the change of heart boss?" Paul asked confusion crossing his face, earlier today I was a bit aggravated with the girl, so I guess I could see his confusion to certain extent.

Jared chimed in at that point, "She does smell good, but not like the best thing ever. That might just be you bro." He spoke, bringing back our pack conversation from earlier. Paul nodded and I ignored the comment, not really caring what they thought.

"She tugs at my heart for some reason, I can't explain it. It isn't romantic right now, but I feel the urge to protect her incredibly strong. It's not an imprint, but I don't know it could be." I answered him turning back to my search.

It proved to be unnecessary, and the phone rang, "Swan residence, Sam Uley speaking." I answered, hoping the phone didn't wake up my woodsy scented angel.

"Mr. Uley this is Dr. Cullen, I wanted to make sure Bella is ok. We haven't heard from Edward." He spoke, causing a snarl to rise in my throat.

"She is fine, but are you truly gone." I asked.

"We will never be back," He answered me and I hung up the phone, hoping my brothers heard the call. I wanted to ask more about the one vampire, but decided against it. He hadn't killed anyone, and honestly the relief that the area was clear was enough to make me feel free.

My pack looked at me in understanding, and we moved to leave the house. "Charlie, we need to get going. Please let me know if you know anything else."

He pulled me into a tight hug and said goodbye to me and the other pack members. "Jared drive." I barked while I pulled out my phone.

"Billy, the leeches are gone. I will call the other elders, but we need to get ready for a celebration." I told him, before repeating the call twice more. They were excited about our new found safety and got a bonfire quickly organized. Today would almost be a holiday from now on.

* * *

I sat on a log, drinking a beer when Leah came up to me. My wolf turned up his nose in the back of my brain, while the human side of me felt happy that she was paying attention to me again. She cuddled in close, it must have been the fire, or the celebration but she was almost back to normal. "Sam, I am sorry for how I have been acting lately. Can we start over?"

My wolf was screaming, not mate, no, from one part of my brain, while my human side just wanted to reach out to her, and drag her into a long deep kiss. I stared at her and thought about it for a second. My wolf had never had such a negative reaction to her before, so something must have changed. "Leah, no. You hurt me by your lack of trust understanding. We were together for two years, and something happens to me, that I tell you I am bound by tribal ruling to keep quiet, and you stab me in the back."

"Because that seems like a cop out to me," she hissed. I was frustrated that we were bringing up the old argument again.

"Leah I am the new Chief, I you see me going to elder meetings on a daily basis, why can't you believe me? Do you really think I am sleeping with Old Quil?" I growled causing her to frown.

"No, but you are hiding something and I can't live like that." She whispered.

"Then don't Leah, we aren't married, and I am stuck her for the next several years. You on the other hand can go to school, study medicine like you were planning."

"Why can't you join me? I don't want this to be the end Sam. I am not ready for it. Please." Tears started to fall down her pretty face.

"Leah do you feel that we are right for each other?" I asked, trying to make her see.

"Not anymore," She replied honestly. "Something has changed since May, and I have been holding on to it. It hasn't felt right since then, that's why I thought you were cheating."

"Leah I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally," I felt my own tears begin to well at this point. I didn't want to let go. It was excruciating. "I just can't be with you anymore. I know we had a good run, and if things were different, we might have been able to make a real name for ourselves. Please, know that you will always have a place in my heart. Move on, find your future, please don't give up your dreams."

She nodded and started to sob into my shoulder. My human side wanted to take it all back, but I knew I couldn't, she needed a clean break so she could heal. With the wolf so forceful about her not being right, it would only hurt her down the line. I cried with her as the fire burned out and dawn started to rise over the forest. "See you around Leah," I smiled.

She nodded and stood along with me. We hugged and then went our separate ways. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me tomorrow, and we could remain friends in time. She was something special, but no longer my someone special. I walked into the woods and phased, calling my brothers. We would need to devise a new patrol route.

* * *

_End Notes: Well there we go. First chapter is done. So I have a lot of thoughts about this chapter. I am trying to keep the beginning of the story linear to New Moon without completely rewriting it. After Jacob's first phase we will start to see some drastic branch outs from the original story line. At this point Sam has not imprinted on Bella, but the tug he feels is the beginning of one. I chose not to have it happen right away because Bella isn't herself, she is a shell. I do not think that a full imprint would do her any good. I actually think it could make it so much worse. You can guess when the imprint is going to happen if you feel like it. It's not a huge secret, but it will make for some awesome pack drama._


	2. Catalyst Part One

_Beginning Thoughts: Thank you so much for the great response I received on the last chapter. I am happy you are liking the story! As far as this chapter goes, it is a little bit of a cliffy, but I promise you will not have to wait long for the next chapter. This is part one of Bella's time as a zombie, hope you enjoy!_

_9 Crimes- Damien Rice_

_It's the wrong time  
For somebody new  
It's a small crime  
And I got no excuse_

* * *

**Catalyst Part One**

October

Deep bitterness filled me as Halloween came to the reservation. With winter came a deep decline in the need for construction, and a lower income for me. While I didn't need much living rent free, having money to put away was beneficial for my future when the time came for me to stop phasing. My wolf was still on edge even though the bloodsuckers said they were truly gone. That could only mean one thing, either they lied, or one of their leech friends was still hanging around. I had a pack member, most often myself check in on Bella every night. Jared and Paul couldn't stand the screams that came from her bedroom, it made me wonder what happened that day before I found her.

Normal breakups do not leave a person so broken that they can no longer function like a normal human. Bella was prompted to do anything besides cleaning and cooking. She was acting like a robot who wasn't programmed how to take care of basic necessities such as eating and bathing. I stopped looking in on her when she was awake after a day in the outdoor shop where she worked. The wolf dragged me in there to get a look, and to get a whiff of her. After seeing her act like the living dead, he grieved for a week. Since then the wolf took to avoiding her, though it felt it was only until something changed in her again. I wanted her to get to a point of intelligent conversation so I could ask. The way she was hurt, it was almost as if her spirit was crushed.

For Halloween we were having campfire stories, and Bella and Charlie were coming. I do not know how Billy convinced Charlie to come up to the reservation, maybe it was to snap Bella out of her own head. On the 31st, the pack and I were preparing hot dogs and burgers on a grill. Sue was setting out chips and other condiments, while the other elders were filling candy bowls, acting like children as they snuck some pieces for later. I chuckled at their actions and went back to grilling.

The party quickly picked up once dusk settled in, and I noticed the police chief drag his daughter over to a log. She acted if she were dreaming. I headed over next to her, earning an approving look from my pack brothers and Charlie, and an angry look from Leah. I guess she thought a month was not an appropriate amount of time to start talking to other girls. I could care less. My wolf whined in my head as I took a seat, but I couldn't figure out what he wanted. He wanted her protected, but he almost didn't want me near her. It was like he couldn't stand to see her hurting, and didn't know how to deal with it. I was tired of indulging him though, and wanted, hoped that I could drag her out of her shell.

"Hey Bella," I told her. She didn't even look up, just stared into the flames. "How's school?"

"Fine." She answered, not moving or even looking at me.

"How have you been?" I pushed harder trying to start a conversation, this was worse than the time in Newton's, when in the store she would at least provide a full answer to the question asked.

"Ok." Was her response.

I felt myself beginning to get frustrated, I needed her to answer me. I wanted a conversation, I wanted her to come out of her head, so I did something that I was warned against by Billy. He told me that she would often respond to someone mentioning Edward, most of the time in a violent way. "Bella, what did Edward do to you? How did he hurt you?" I asked purposely using his name to get a rise.

She froze and looked at me, causing my heart to lift, then she wrapped her arms around her chest as if it pained her. She drew her knees up for further protection, and started to rock back and forth. "No, no, no, he's gone. Didn't love me. Alone." She started to cry, tears poured down her face, and sobs escaped from her. I immediately felt terrible. She was even further from me now, mentally. I reached out to touch her, and she leaned away, falling into the sand. He father rushed over shooting me a dirty look.

"What happened?" He hissed at me, causing me to look down in shame.

"I mentioned his name, to try and get her out of the shell. This isn't human, this shell. I can't stand to see her hurting like this." I told him honestly, earning a look of shear rage.

"You have no right to go against what I said. Do you not think that I have tried mentioning him? Do you think I would tell you not to do something on a whim? Who are you to decide what is best for my child?" He growled causing tears to almost well up in my eyes at the lecture. "You are nothing to her Sam. I thank you for saving her, but you have never been her friend. You aren't her boyfriend, and you aren't family. You have no say or right to decide what is best for my daughter until you become someone to her. Try to be her friend, but do not try to play counselor again. You cause more harm than good." He then grabbed Bella's arm gently and lead her over to their car.

Waves of guilt crashed over both the man and the wolf, yes it was a learning experience, but I should have listened to the guidelines that Charlie gave me. She was just so fragile, like a spider web. Strong enough to survive, but the slightest prodding would bring it down. I flopped back down onto the log and buried my face in my hands, trying not to feel. "Didn't take you long to move on." I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Leah," I whispered, trying to get her away from. I couldn't take her bitterness right now. "I am not trying anything with Bella. I just want her to get better like most of the people around. No one should hurt like she is hurting."

She was puffed up ready for a fight, and then deflated at my answer. "I'm sorry. I don't know, instinct inside me tells me there is going to be something there, and I am not ready to handle it."

That triggered something inside me. I looked into her eyes. That was what the rest of my pack members said. I noticed that she had grown a little taller in the past couple months, and looked less soft than she was when were together. I reached out and touched her face, feeling her slightly warmer than she should have been. "Leah are you sick?" I asked, hoping she said yes, praying she said yes. I didn't know what it would mean to have a female wolf, and I was even more confused that more people were showing signs of turning.

"I have never felt better. Why? Am I warm or something?" She reached her own hand to her forehead and felt it.

"Sorry, I guess I just got confused." I answered, trying to cover up my concern. Jacob was showing a growth spurt, as was Embry. This was going to be bigger than I thought.

"Whatever, you are acting weird. So what was that all about? She acts a zombie, looks like a vampire, and then starts acting like you punched her for no reason. Are we sure she is fully mentally capable?" She asked, previous anger disappearing.

"I mentioned her ex, shouldn't have done that. I think he hurt her bad when he left. No one knows why she is like this, she won't talk about it, even to her mom." I answered her, feeling good that I could talk to someone who wasn't pack about my concerns. It was also nice because at this time, I wasn't her boss, I didn't have to report to her, and I could be honest. No one tells you that leading a tribe is lonely. Being on top is horrible. Any sign of weakness and they jump on you. I wanted to be a normal teenager for a moment, and express concern over someone I cared about.

"I am not sure why that would cause such an emotional breakdown, unless he hurt her in another way. Did she get checked out physically? He could have raped her." Leah looked at me, trying her best to solve the puzzle. She was one that loved complex problems that needed fixing, she wanted to be a surgeon because it was one of the few careers that could keep up with her mind.

"Yes, and she wasn't touched. He had to have ripped her apart emotionally for this to happen." I told her, hoping she could think of something else.

"Thinking back to our breakup, about the only thing that could have caused me to resemble anything close to that would be being told it was all a lie and you never loved me. That would be crushing, especially because I gave you my whole heart. You just don't come back from something like that without damage. Ours was tough, but at least I knew that you were loyal and loved me. I hate to see what I would have been like if I didn't feel that way." She answered causing me to ponder her words. She was right, telling someone that it was all a lie was a great way to break them down, but why would he do such a thing? He truly was a monster to lead a girl on like that.

"Thanks, so why do you think there is going to be something between us? I just feel an urge to protect her like other girls," I wasn't about to mention that it was the wolf that needed to see her at least three times a week to know that she was safe. "I have no romantic feelings for her." At least that part was honest.

"I can see it. It looks like Jared and Kim when they are together, but cloudy at the same time. It's there but not there. I don't understand why I can see something, but I do apologize for the assumption." She replied causing me to think more on that. Our tribe didn't have a shaman or an oracle, and hadn't for a very long time, likely since the time of Taha Aki himself, but Leah was describing some traits of an oracle.

"Do you see anything else? Or sense anything else?" I asked, trying to weed out some more information. If we had an oracle in our midst, or even in the pack itself we might be able to get accomplish so much more. We could anticipate attacks without spreading ourselves too thin.

"I sense we are in a calm before a storm. I also have dreams about chasing a red head. It doesn't make any sense. Right now it feels as if Bella is a catalyst, I think we need to keep her close. Am I going crazy Sam?" She asked me concerned.

"Not at all, I think you are just embracing your roots. Your gifts seem to be more in the realm of revealing the hidden. At the next council meeting I will bring you with me. Please don't mention this to anyone else though, we don't know if we will need to keep this a secret. I want you to stay safe." I told her.

"Ok, let me know when it is." She answered and then walked away. I felt a sense of hope rise up within me. Only two more weeks to wait until the next meeting.

* * *

November

"Billy I have invited Leah Clearwater to meet with us today," I paused so that the elders could get their shocked expressions and grumbling out of the way. They weren't pleased, but they would be ecstatic when they found out my reasoning. "After you hear her side of the story, I need a sign to tell her about the pack."

"We do not bend to the whims of teenage boys, tribal law is in place for a reason. She can't be told of the pack just so you can have a romantic relationship with her. I am sorry son that is just the way it is." Old Quil answered causing me to shoot him a smile.

"Quil, maybe we should listen to the young chief. He has not been with Miss Clearwater for two months, and they do not seem to have much lingering tension. He would not ask to reveal the secret for no reason other than personal gain." Billy retorted causing me to smirk.

"My daughter has a secret doesn't she?" Harry asked. "She has been keeping things from us for a few months and I was curious about it. It must be something big if she wouldn't come forward."

"She will answer that for you Harry. It is not my place to tell, and I am sure that you will have questions that I can't answer. I do know that will need to know about the pack eventually because she is showing signs of shifting." I told them causing even more shock to cloud their features. "I know that there has never been a female wolf before, but I think there is a reason behind her shift, she will be a great asset to the pack once it happens."

"Bring her in and let her tell us her secret," Old Quil grumbled not liking the loss of control. I truly wanted to get him out of power, he was inflexible, and most of the secrets were because of him.

As my ex-girlfriend walked in I could see the nervousness pouring off of her in waves. She was fidgeting, and looked to be regretting her decision to share her biggest secret with the elders. I knew she was concerned about being locked up, but I knew that she was honest with her observations, and it gave me hope for the future. If she was right about me and Bella maybe there was hope for the girl after all. "Welcome daughter." Harry greeted his oldest with a smile. "Sam tells us that you have something to share with us."

"I think I am an oracle. I can see a bond between Jared and Kim, and to a lesser degree Sam and Bella. I also get dreams that make little sense. I see wolves hunting a red headed woman, then I see a clearing with a mass amount of creatures attacking the wolves and the Cullen's. The weird thing about these visions is that they seem to be tied to Bella and her decisions, and consequently Sam's. I feel that if Sam would have stayed with me, the wolves would be in the clearing." She answered causing the elders mouths to drop. I chuckled again, feeling like I pulled on over on them for once.

"Tell her Sam." Billy told me after he pulled himself together.

"Leah I have a question first, how many wolves were in the pack in the clearing?" I didn't want to know, but had to know. I had to know just how many the fever had started in, how many to keep an eye out for, and above all how bad this threat could become.

"Seven, but it felt like there was an eighth somewhere. Why?" She gave me a suspicious look and I felt my stomach drop into my feet. Something big was coming.

"Leah, the wolves are Quileute tribe members. As of now, there are three with the potential for three more. I am one, along with Paul Lahote and Jared Cameron. That is why we have suddenly formed a close friendship; that is also why I pulled away." I told her finally revealing my biggest secret. I hoped that she would understand. I hoped that she wouldn't hate me for keeping it from her.

"Well that is difficult to swallow. So why are the wolves hunting the red head? I thought in the legends they were protectors of the tribe?" She asked trying to make sense of the vision and the new information.

"My only assumption is that she is a vampire. While we do protect against normal threats, but our main job is to protect against vampires. The Cullen's were bloodsucking demons, and when they left, I thought that we were done with them, now though, I feel that they were tame compared to what we may be facing." I answered, feeling fear begin to settle in my stomach.

"These visions started in May, is that when the wolves came as well?" My ex asked, trying to make some sense out of something so impossible.

"Yes, that's where I was going." I told her. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you. I really wish I could have, but with the way media is today we really need to keep secrets."

She brushed me off, "I think my visions show possible outcomes, but never the actual future. In one I see Sam and my cousin Emily, and I am bitter and angry in their home, I am not sure why I would expose myself to that unless, oh." She stopped and thought about the implications. "I think I might be a wolf Sam."

"We think you are too. You are starting to get the fever. If you would like we can teach you to phase so it doesn't take you by surprise." I told her, earning dirty looks from my leaders. "What? It is only tradition that the first phase happens when the human gets so mad the wolf takes over. It might be better to train potential wolves to phase, maybe then we can avoid their volatile time, as well as the fear."

"That might not be a bad idea." Leah chimed in, earning nods of respect from the elders. They only wanted the knowledge that an oracle gave them. I grumbled to myself. "So what is the deal with Bella? She appears to be in every one of my visions. I do not know why. Is she some form of vampire? Shifter? What is she? Why does everything revolve around a girl who thinks vampires make such great company?"

"I do not have an answer to that Leah. All I know right now is my wolf wants to protect her, but doesn't know how to deal with an upset little human. I on the other hand want to hold and comfort her. I just do not know how or why. I have felt it the first time I saw her in the woods. It is not an imprint, but it could almost be that I think." I answered pouring my heart out to the girl, knowing I was revealing too much of my love life to my ex, but also knowing that she was the only one who might have an insight.

"I think that she could be your imprint, but I also think that another woman could be your imprint as well. Bella could also be Jacob Black's imprint, but that is only if you see my cousin Emily, and she chooses him. I think the fate of the tribe is in the hands of a heartbroken eighteen year old girl." Leah told the pack causing me to gasp at her announcement. I suddenly felt sick.

* * *

_End Notes: Thank you so much for reading, and because you guys are so awesome I decided to post part two tomorrow. I don't know where the idea of Leah being a seer/ oracle came from. It just literally came out and I thought, oh hell I will just roll with it. Leah's powers at this point are almost all centered in the past, or would be past if Bella had chosen Edward or Jacob. They will develop more as Bella becomes more capable of making decisions. That leads me to ask, what name do you prefer seer or oracle? Personally I prefer oracle because it is more mystical, but seer is more literal. _

_I also wanted to put in some thoughts about imprinting. I think that imprinting happens for a majority of reasons. Part is to help promote and improve the wolf's bloodline, part to give the wolf an amazing companion, and the final part is to offer protection to a girl who needs it. This leads to the idea of multiple possible imprints. The imprint is desire driven magic in my eyes. It will not happen unless both parties are open to the idea. I will go into it a bit more later. To put some concerns to rest this is a Bella Sam story. Sam will not be with anyone else. Bella might consider Edward or Jacob at one point but it will be short lived. Anyway thank you again for reading! _


	3. Catalyst Part Two

_Thank you so much for your continued support. Sorry with the confusion over the last chapter. Sam will not end up with Emily, after this little bit she will likely not be mentioned much at all. I guess i split it at the wrong spot. sorry again! I also love to talk to my readers, if you have any ideas or questions please message me or review. I am happy to answer them. I currently live in the middle of nowhere and haven't made any friends yet so I really do love to chat about my favorite book series. _

_Come to Me Goo Goo Dolls_

_I caught you burnin' photographs  
Like that could save you from your past  
History is like gravity  
It holds you down away from me  
You and me, we've both got sins  
I don't care about where you've been  
Don't be sad and don't explain  
This is where we start again  
Start again_

* * *

**Catalyst Part Two**

November Part Two

I ran from the council meeting feeling terrified. If the tribe's fate was truly in the hands of Bella Swan then we had a huge problem. Leah could not recall any more visions. She seemed to only have ones of when Bella chose either the demon or Jacob. One thing was certain though, she could not be allowed either one of them. I didn't mind if Bella spent time around Jacob while he was still fully human, but after he was phased, she could not be with him. She was too important, and the visions of her ending up with Jacob were the worst according to Leah. It seemed that we faced an army of vampires alone, where as if she chose bloodsucker, they were there to talk down the leader. The outcome in that one led to the happiness of everyone, except Leah, but it also led to Bella being one of them. The outcome of Bella choosing me was unknown, but I couldn't imagine that would be worse than her choosing Jacob.

Upon arriving home, I praised the wolf inside. He was right about something big coming. I was grateful for him that moment. For as bitter as I felt about losing my life to the vampires, I could never regret the wolf. He was now a companion who could tell me more about the world than I ever thought possible. There was nothing more freeing than running at full speed through the forest. With thinking about the wolf, I decided that it was time to call a pack meeting to discuss what we learned today, and get some more insight into what we know, and what could be. My brothers would never lead me astray, but at the same time I was scared to show weakness. I was afraid that if I asked for help they would no longer respect me. If that happened the pack would fall into disarray, and we would no longer be able to fulfill our duty.

I sent a text to both of the guys because for this conversation I wanted us all to be in human form. I would be able to hide some fear, as would they. It would also offer privacy, something that was crucial in conversations such as this one. About an hour later I was greeted by Jared and Paul who walked into my house roughhousing, and smiling. Jared had embraced the wolf after finding Kim, but Paul was still struggling with the hatred towards it. He hated the idea, and hated vampires even more because they made him this way. I felt for him, because I was very similar to him. "Guys come in take a seat, I have learned some very distressing news, and also need some advice." I told them, and watched as they nervously took a seat.

"The first thing is that Leah Clearwater is an oracle." I might as well start with the easiest news to hear. The boys grew excited. Oracles were rare, but very useful. Unfortunately they only seemed to awaken when the tribe was facing a deep amount of conflict. "I know you guys will not understand the implications, but this means a storm is coming. If the gods have decided that we need an oracle, I can't imagine what is coming towards us." They immediately grew nervous.

"What does she see?" Jared asked.

"I want to first go into the second bit of news, is that ok?" I gained approval from both. I really wanted them to have clear heads about the advice I needed on training Leah to phase. I thought that it might encourage the visions about Bella and me together, or about Bella and anyone else. We needed those answers. "Leah has started the fever, and would likely face her first phase in March or April. I wanted your opinion on training her to phase to see if that will help unlock the rest of her gift. She knows about the pack because her visions are about us, and while hesitant seems willing to join."

"I love the idea, but why would it be important to try and unlock the rest of her gift, what could be so important that we need to learn about sooner. From what I know, she would gain information when it is necessary for survival." Jared answered.

"I don't care, if she wants to lose four months of freedom to her lupine nature let her." Paul barked out, causing me to roll my eyes. I focused more on Jared's answer.

"There are three possible options right now, though she only has visions of two, one we only know of because of her ability to see bonds. There is a catalyst in the visions and that is Bella Swan, based on her decisions, she could end the pack, lead us to a war, or then there is the unknown option. We want to unlock her visions to see we can gain access to the blocked visions." I told them honestly. Paul looked sick at the thought of the girl having control over his future, while Jared looked deep in thought.

"What visions are unseen?" He asked me, looking for more answers. He was interested in folklore and could come to conclusions that most others would think about, he was often correct.

"The ones where Bella is my imprint."

"You mean there is the potential for more than one? What the hell? What happens when she isn't your imprint?" Paul yelled and started to shake causing me to roll my eyes.

"Bella has two potential imprints me and Jacob Black. Her demon boyfriend also has the potential to come back, and she may go back to him as well. The vision where she ends up with the leech isn't that bad, everyone lives though Jacob gets roughed up a little bit, he's fine with it though because he imprints on Bella and the bloodsuckers demon spawn. He is in love and happy. In the vision where she imprints on Jacob Black, everyone dies because the Cullen clan isn't around to defend us to their government, at least I think that is what happened. I am uncertain because the visions are glimpses in time. The third is when I imprint on her." I paused to collect my thoughts and let my brothers gather theirs as well. This truly was distressing news. I was unsure of how they would take the news.

Jared thought I was done talking because he chimed in, "How do you know that she is your imprint in the first place? I had no idea Kim was mine until it happened. I didn't even know her before."

"Leah also sees the imprint bonds. They are cloudy if unfulfilled. Yours is bright gold and it is similar to an aura. Mine and Bella's is a cloudy yellow. She can only see them though if both are together. In her visions she also sees them too, that is how we know that Bella imprinted on Jacob." I told them, Paul looked like he was ready to lose his lunch, while Jared looked contemplative.

"But why would it vary so much? It doesn't make any sense." Jared spoke trying to wrap his head around the idea. "Do you have another potential imprint Sam?"

"I do, Leah's cousin." I answered, causing Jared to think even more. The conversation seemed too much for Paul on the other hand though and he was sitting on the couch frozen.

"And you are with her when the visions happen correct?" Jared questioned.

"Yes. I am. Why?"

"Well you should avoid her at all costs." Jared said simply. I rolled my eyes, that much was a given. I would not get within eye sight of the woman until my relationship with Bella was set in stone.

"Yes I knew that." I told him. "What do you think we should do about all the rest?"

"Nothing right now. Jacob isn't a wolf, he hasn't even really started his fever just the growth spurt. He might not even turn. I think we should help Leah though." Jared spoke simply, and I took his advice to heart and let that be our course of action.

"I have a question," Paul chimed in after his silence. "Why the hell would the leeches help us? Why would we fight together?"

"Maybe the threat was that big." I added causing everyone in the room to swallow thickly.

* * *

Jacob's Birthday Party November 30th

Sixteenth birthdays were just as big on the reservation, as they were in the rest of the world. In this case since he was the chief's son, everyone was invited, including the police chief and his daughter. The pack, Leah, and I arrived at the meeting hall after the party seemed to be in full swing. I looked around for Bella and saw her sitting by herself, playing with a piece of cake. Jacob looked over at her sadly, as if he wanted to help but had no idea how. I could easily see how that relationship was a possibility, but it could never happen. It was the worst possible outcome, and I refused to let it happen.

I went up to Jacob and shook his hand, welcoming him to adulthood, and noticed that he was running a fever. He was going to change. I squashed down the fear and struck an uneasy conversation. He didn't seem to be happy with me, and I couldn't imagine why. I walked away and sat down next to Bella, earning an incredibly nasty look from her father, and an encouraging look from Billy. Hopefully their differing viewpoints would not affect their lifetime friendship.

"Hey Bella," I told as I sat down next to her. She didn't even acknowledge me, but I wasn't expecting anything else. She was too lost inside her head. "I missed you this past month. You are beautiful and smell like heaven you know."

I looked closer at her and noticed that the dark circles under her eyes had gotten worse, and she had lost about ten pounds. It brought up a surge of emotion inside me because I knew she could be the one for me. I hated seeing her hurting, hated the pain that was swirling inside. "I just wish I could help you. You do not deserve this beautiful one." I told her and she looked at me shocking me. "I am here for you beautiful. You are an amazing woman, the world needs you come back to us."

At this she started to cry again, and her dad came up to me, contemplating a punch. "What the hell did you do this time Uley?" He growled at me, drawing the attention of Jacob and Leah. Leah got a smile on her face when she looked over, and Jacob just looked murderous.

"I told her she was beautiful." I told Charlie, trying to stand my ground. He couldn't get too mad for me complimenting his broken daughter.

He rolled his eyes and led her away from the party. I hoped that I made at least a small amount of difference in her life. She could easily become my whole world, and with Leah's explanation, I now knew what was brewing with the wolf. When she was ready, I would be willing.

Jacob rushed over after Charlie left, with a look of rage on his face. "Why do you keep hurting her? She didn't do anything to you! Can't you just leave her alone?"

"I said she was beautiful, I wanted to let her know she was still important. She can't go through life as a shell. If you have a problem with me complimenting your friend maybe it is you who has the problem," I told him as I turned on my heel and walked over to Leah to see what she was smiling about.

"The color is more gold. Whatever you said worked, she is starting to warm to you. It was amazing to see. I hope I can see the full imprint!" She whispered excitedly. I was blown away by her acceptance, but I guess she would rather not have to deal with an army of bloodsuckers, plus she seemed over me. I knew that as much as it hurt I would rather see her happy with someone else, then feel like something was missing with me. We stayed at the party until November faded into December, dancing with each other, and talking about the possibilities. I got the courage to ask Leah if she had seen anyone for herself, and she smiled sadly giving a negative response. She then stated that she was certain it would happen though, it was just a waiting game.

* * *

December

My twentieth birthday was a fairly lonely event. I didn't have very many friends to celebrate with since I started phasing, and my mother still refused to speak with me. Leah and Kim made me a birthday cake which the boys and I ate before taking Leah out to practice her phase. We hadn't made any progress, but I was certain that we were at least speeding up the process.

We were sitting in the light of the moon when Leah turned to me, "Did you know you were born on a solstice?" I looked at her with confusion, yes I knew that I was born on the solstice, it was something taught in school after all. "The solstice represents both the brightest and darkest times of the year. I think that this is your darkest and soon you will find the brightest part of your life. You just need to be patient." She responded causing me to feel a sense of relief.

"They will grow this year, by April we will be eight, by June ten. Once that happens you will have a family again." She told me breaking the negative thoughts I was holding onto. "Embry should phase the first or second week of February."

I nodded at her not wanting to say anything. She was gaining a little bit insight into the pack, but could still not gain access to all the visions. I was getting used to it, though was incredibly disappointed. I wanted to know all I could about the future, but I could also understand why it would be dangerous. "Leah, what if your visions are a warning?" A confused looked crossed her face. "What if we can't see Bella with me because that is what is meant to be, and the other visions are a way of warning us not to take the easy route?"

"I am not sure I understand Sam." She spoke clearly confused by my musings.

"It would have been so easy for me to kiss you in September and then that would lead us to Emily's. It is going to be hard to fight against Jacob after he phases to keep him away from Bella, I won't worry if she is still locked inside, but if she isn't it is going to be a battle. He loves her already." I told her, laying down looking up at the stars.

"I see your point. There is a faint cloudy aura around them. I understand your stress about it. It isn't deep enough though. It wouldn't be instantaneous, at least I don't think so. I think the imprint needs to be open to the idea of being with the wolf before it can happen. If they weren't it would lead to the wolf's death. It is a strange bit of magic, but I am sure that was why it has been rare in the past. To lose ones imprint is the worst thing that can ever happen." She mused staring at the stars with me. "Sam, do you think I have an imprint?"

"I think you do Leah. I think he will pop up out of nowhere when we least expect it." I answered her, going back to staring up at the night sky, wondering about the future. I wondered what was going to happen to us since we were running blind. Its funny how even the smallest bit of information about a potential future can lead to an addiction to it. I was trying to stomach the idea of not knowing, even when I could know. Now though, I knew I couldn't take the easy way, because who knew what changes would have already occurred.

* * *

January

The New Year came in with a flurry of depression on my part. I saw her again up close at another gathering, and she had lost another ten pounds on her already slim frame. I whispered uplifting words to her again, and again she started to cry earning me another dirty look from her father. He told me her nightmares were worse after I spoke to her, as if I trying to build her up was actually tearing her down. I refused to stop though, not until she came back to us. She was my future, even if I sometimes wanted to take the easy way out and forget it.

The thought crossed my mind on a weekly basis to go up to Makah and see Emily just to end the inner turmoil of not having anyone, and forcing the unnatural patience. I didn't know how much longer I could wait for her. Leah was making more progress on her phase, but I was fairly certain that a vampire, or something that really made her angry would be needed to force a full phase.

One night Leah and I were out in the forest behind my home when I caught the whiff of an unknown vampire, Leah caught it too. She started to shake uncontrollably, and popped into a silver wolf. I quickly joined her in my black form and we tracked. The leech ran in a zigzag pattern, heading nowhere in particular. She was clearly after something, but I had no idea what. Leah told us to give up chase and check on Bella, though the thought killed me I obliged, and ran to the house that bordered the forest.

As soon as we got close, I heard the screaming. It was much worse than before, and I felt my heart break. Bella was so innocent, and so perfect no one deserved what she was dealing with, least of all her. I sat in the trees watching her window, as Leah laid on her paws beside me. I was surprised that she didn't ask to leave, or get upset by my desire to lay in the woods. "We can lay here as long as you need Sam." I passed my acceptance on through my thoughts, not really feel like talking after the leech got away.

"I also think you should know, my gift has changed, I don't see more, but my feelings are stronger. I don't think we should chase the red head right now. I think we should focus more on watching the edges of town and the woods, protect the humans, but let her run. I think we need to lead her into a false sense of security." She told me and my wolf wanted to protest, but she knew more than I did, even if all I knew was nothing.

"Ok." I responded, and went back to staring at the bedroom window. The light came on and I heard Charlie's muffled voice. After the light turned back off I decided to call it a night and Leah and I ran back home, I went to bed hoping that it would be better in the morning, and for once it actually was.

The next morning we had an elder meeting at the Black house because as time went on in Bella's darkness, Billy was getting more and more scared to leave the house. He wanted to be able to answer the phone if he got the call that the girl had taken her own life. The more time went on that seemed to be likely. After going through the details of Leah's phase, the phone rang, and Billy rushed to answer it.

"Billy!" Came an excited voice from the other end of the phone.

"Charlie?" Billy answered questioning the tone.

"Billy, she's awake! She responded to me this morning, I had to threaten her with leaving Forks, but it worked! She might be going out to see a movie this weekend! Can she come see Jacob? Is she welcome at your home?" Charlie was bursting with excitement and I nodded at Billy to let him know that it was ok for her to spend time with Jacob, at least until he phased.

"She is family Charlie, she is welcome here anytime. Keep me updated." He responded and the call ended. I turned to Leah to ask for her advice, we couldn't mess this up.

"Sam you can't make contact with her until after Jacob phases." My heart dropped. I wanted to do it right away, but now I was told I had to wait again. I pouted like a toddler who had his favorite toy taken away. "Please trust me on this that feels like the right thing to do."

I nodded, and let the excitement bubble up again, I just had to let baby chief put back together the woman that my ex told me I was destined for. The idea though terrifying gave me something to live for. How long could the boy take to phase anyway? He was already showing all the signs, even the anger I gave it another week.

* * *

_End thoughts- There you go. I will start working on the next chapter tonight and hope to have it up by Saturday. I also wanted to throw this out there, I have the last section of this chapter written in Leah's POV. I didn't want to include it in the story, because I am going to fight to keep it all in Sam's POV. That being said, i will write certain key moments in another key players POV and publish them in a story of one shots as a companion piece when i finish this story. However, you can gain early access to them by a review on the chapter! It won't be every chapter that I write where I have a bonus mini chapter, but in this case there is. It is 1000 words and with a review I will PM it to you! Your review does need to be signed though, so be sure you are logged in.  
_

_The next chapter we will cover the remaining chapter until the day Bella confronts Jacob with the truth. I am excited to start writing some romance. I love the idea of a sappy Sam!_


	4. Fight

_You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for the great response this story has been receiving! I am flattered and thrilled that you guys are enjoying it!_

_Falling Apart- Papa Roach_  
_I stand here again, forsaken in a place that feels like I can never win._  
_I'm reaching for a saving grace. I can't even trust no one. I need to rise above._  
_ I don't think I'm good enough, to feel your perfect love._

* * *

**Fight**

She was awake. There was a bit of worry at first that she might fade back into herself, but she seemed determined not to. Over the weekend I caught a couple glimpses of her from a distance and had to fight against myself to keep from running to her side. I hoped Leah was right about me staying away from the girl. The wolf and I had been alone for nearly a year, and it was coming close to the time to fill that hole. Instead of becoming a lovesick puppy I threw myself even further into my pack and tribal duties, and tried to come up with an idea for my business. Even though school was on the backburner I could still create something would help generate income for me, and possibly offer jobs to the wolves that chose to stay on the reservation.

Leah seemed more distant than she was before her phase. She was avoiding me, and everyone else. I didn't understand, but maybe she needed space. It had to be hard on the girl knowing that I would be over her in just about a week. She was far from a saint, and I was always accepting of her faults. This week she also learned that she would be forced to stay close to the reservation until the threats had been dealt with. She decided to look into online courses for her basic classes, guessing that the trouble should be over with at least by the time she got those classes out of the way, and she could transfer to a larger campus. While I wanted her to stay close to our reservation due to her gift, if she came back as a doctor she would be even more valuable to us.

* * *

Bella was messing everything up. It was almost as if she was delaying Jacob's phase. Before she came back to the land of the living he was days away from phasing, but now she was calming down the wolf inside him. He was now about a month away, and I was irritable. To help calm down the beast I took the boys up to the cliff so that we could practice our swimming. The leech that we were watching had a habit of jumping into the water to make her escape, and we wanted to perfect our water skills. I heard the roar of Bella's truck, and decided to show off a little bit, on top of getting out of the way of her eyes.

I heard her scream as she saw me take the jump, and I chuckled right before I hit the water. I stayed under so I missed the rest of their conversation, and by the time I resurfaced the other pack members, with the exception of Leah were in the water with me. We roughhoused for a few moments before we decided to see how far we could swim. We would have to come back at night in our wolf forms of course, but this was good practice for the moment.

* * *

I was going to maul that furry baby chief when he finally decided to join us. He took the girl out on a damn motorcycle without a helmet. Then he waited to seek medical treatment for the same girl, until it was convenient. She could have had a concussion. She could have gotten an infection. It was twice now that she had taken a tumble and ended up in the hospital with stitches. I had Jared watching them, and he would always come to me laughing about how she was so clumsy. I punched him just for laughing. I really wanted to ring Jacob's neck at risking her life the way he was.

For as bitter as I was towards him, I was also grateful. He was putting the girl back together, and I could tell she was starting to lose some of the pain she had been carrying before. Her nightmares had been greatly reduced in intensity, but one night was the worst. She was screaming and instead of crying about nothingness, she screamed my name. I couldn't go by her home for a few days after that dream. I didn't want to be a product of her nightmares, I wanted to be her dreams.

Billy had called and told me that Jacob and Bella were starting to hike together, and I couldn't believe the senile old man had actually encouraged them! He then pointed out that it was safer than motorcycles, and I reluctantly agreed. The red head was scoping the area, and occasionally picked a hiker to snack on. We saved about five of them, but sometimes they slipped through. I started to let people catch sight of me so they might become frightened of the woods, but people never thought the worst would happen to them. Maybe being close to a leeches scent would encourage the wolf in Jacob to rise up.

* * *

I was running through the woods when I heard a new voice chime through the pack mind, "What in the holy fuck is going on?" Jacob had finally phased. I melded with his mind for a moment, and gathered his location. He was in front of his house, spinning in circles, almost like he was chasing his tail. I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Shut the fuck up whoever you are this isn't funny!" He exclaimed, whining as I got close to him.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Black. Took you long enough, I was expecting you about 5 weeks ago." I decided to hold off on bringing the rest of the pack in. He was scared, and I didn't feel like dealing with his backlash at a perceived threat.

"What the hell do you mean? What is happening to me?" he started to whine and finally looked at me. I felt a twinge of sympathy. His night with Bella quickly flashed threw his mind and I growled. Leah was wrong, by making Jacob spend time with her, she encouraged a relationship between the two of them.

"You are a werewolf, a member of LaPush's own vampire hunting gang welcome." I answered him, causing his mind to race even harder. "You just phased. I think it was because there was a bloodsucker hanging out by the Swan house this evening. Your wolf caught a whiff, and then you wanted to chase. Lucky for you, there was enough control so you didn't end up turning your new car into scrap metal."

"Is this why you have been watching me like some sort of pervert? Why couldn't you have told me earlier? Shifting into a wolf is a pain in ass you know, it would have been nice to have some warning." He whined through the pack link. I decided to let out Embry's howl, so that Jacob could have a friend with him.

"It is tradition to let the wolf phase on his own, but I am not sure why we were unable to tell you. You are the son of the chief, and honestly have the right to know. Quil and Seth too. I will work on Old Quil to see if we can change it." I answered him, caused him to grumble.

"Lot of good it does now. Oh crap!" He exclaimed in his head. I looked at him questioningly. "I need to get out of this body and call Bella. She will be worried about me. We talked about our relationship today and I think she might be opening up to the idea of the two of us together." This caused me to growl at him. She was mine.

I held back my thoughts so I didn't further agitate the new wolf in front of me. There was no need for him to know that his perceived love of his life was actually the reason for my existence. "You can't call her tonight, your dad will take of it for us. She can wait the night. I need to introduce you to everyone, and give you the breakdown of what we are here for. Embry should be on his way shortly to help explain things to you. I figured you might take it better from a friend."

"Whatever," He replied flippantly as Embry's voice filled my mind.

"Jake man, nice to see you again." The young wolf was excited to finally have his friend back. He fit in decently with the pack, but it was obvious that he was missing his best friends. He was also aware of need for secrecy until Jacob got to a point where he could handle everything.

"Embry? Is this why you ditched us for Sam? I knew that wasn't like you!" He replied excitedly. He bounded to Embry's location and I quickly followed. I wasn't about to leave my two youngest members gallivanting through the forest.

"Sorry about that, but you know I am shit with secrets. Hey, what did Sam tell you so far?" He asked and I sat watching them start to rough house with each other.

"Nothing other than we hunt vampires and you couldn't tell me before I actually turned into a furry monster. What is our deal anyway?" He asked.

"We hunt the cold ones from the legends that's for certain, they are smelly bastards, and wicked fast. We have our eye on one right now, but we can't really hunt her. We just kind of chase her away from people, Leah says we need to lead her into a sense of false security. I have a hard time believing that." Confusion flooded through Jacob's mind at Leah's name. Of course he knew the legends but he like the rest of us never knew a female could phase as well.

"Why is Leah a wolf? Why would she be calling shots on hunting? Shouldn't she be at the bottom of the pile, I mean she is likely the weakest." Unfortunately that was when the female in question phased to do her run by Bella's house.

"Oh hell no, baby alpha." She ran to our spot and pounced on a shocked Jacob, pinning him underneath her, with her teeth at his neck. Poor boy never saw it coming.

"She is an oracle Jacob, she can sense things before they happen, or in this case give us warning. When it comes to her feelings we listen because it is the only guidance that we have. She may be the weakest physically, but mentally she is our strongest fighter. She can use her instincts to position where we need to be and end the battle quickly, at least when it finally comes to a battle." I answered his questions as Leah let him up snarling.

"Why is she calling me baby alpha? I feel like I am missing something." He said.

"You are set to take over the pack as soon as you are ready to. I wouldn't step down right now, you aren't ready, but at the point when you feel up to managing the packs needs, and the needs of the tribe you are of course welcome to take over." I answered, causing him to wince. I felt guilty like I did almost every time a wolf phased. He was giving up his childhood to fight a war he shouldn't even be involved in.

He felt my pity and looked me in the eye, "I just want to be a normal kid. I want to fix up cars, try to get my girl to like me back, and hang out with friends. I do not want to lead a pack of wolves, or an entire tribe! I am not a leader Sam, I am just Jacob!"

"I understand, which is why you will have time to adapt to the changes. In the meantime I want you to stay away from your other friends until you get a better control over your wolf. It normally takes about a week. During your first week you will phase whenever you get irritated, which will happen often. You can room at my house." I told him.

"Bella." He stated again.

"You can't see her until you get better control over your wolf. She might get hurt. It's not in our nature to harm humans, but with as disaster prone as she is." I stopped letting him fill in the blanks.

"I promised though. I promised I would always be there for her. She needs me Sam, I don't think she can handle losing me. She is already so broken." He played his conversations with my girl over in his head so that I could see them. It broke my heart to still see her so damaged, and my heart went out to her. She looked better since she woke up, but she was still not getting enough to eat, and her sleep was still broken.

"You can get one phone call, play up your sickness. Make it seem like you are deathly ill and contagious. We will tell Billy to tell Charlie that to keep them both away while you get control over yourself. I know that this will hurt her, but if she accidentally gets hurt, your wolf would never forgive you." I told him, plus I needed to make sure he didn't imprint on her.

"Imprint?" He asked confused.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Jacob." I told him earning his confusion.

"Well I did so you might want to explain almighty alpha." He replied sarcastically, making me want to jump on him and pin him to the ground.

"Imprinting is what happens when you meet your soulmate. Your world becomes all about her, and she is made to love you back. It happens normally on your first viewing after the phase." I told him, hoping he wasn't getting any ideas.

"I have to see her. I have to see if she is mine." He replied getting ready to run towards her house. If I would have been in my human form I would be rubbing my head at the moment to help fight off a headache.

"NO," I commanded in my alpha voice causing him to stop. "She can't be your imprint." I told him causing pain to shoot through his face. I hated hurting my young friend, but he needed to understand the danger of the situation. He could end every one of our lives just by being selfish.

"Why not? I am her best friend! I love her and she can grow to love me, she is already starting to, I can tell. I need her Sam, and she needs me. If this can help heal her I need to go see her, now." He told me trying to escape, the other pack members, with the exception of Leah, circled around him, trying to keep him in place.

"Jacob if you imprint on her, it will be certain death for all of us." Leah answered, and then took down her block showing us her vision of Jacob and Bella together, and the subsequent loss of lives.

"We are looking at that out of context." Jacob replied arguing against the facts. "We can't base our lives on fear. I need to try."

"No," I replied more gently this time. "Jacob, we can't put the lives of this tribe at risk because of a love struck wolf. You need to get over her and accept the fact she will not be yours. There is someone else out there for you. I know there is, please believe me."

"I won't give up on her until she sends me away. She can't be abandoned again Sam. When can I see her again?" I wanted to say after I have, but knew that was impossible.

"When I say that it is safe. Please be patient Jacob, your time will come." I told him.

The rest of the night we went over the patrol schedule and what we were currently working on. Jacob seemed willing to participate in the patrols, and didn't complain too much about being a wolf, but at the same time, he was also planning ways around his order not to contact Bella. For as much as the puppy claimed he didn't want to be a leader, he was shaping into a damn good one.

* * *

The week after Jacob's phase was torture. I had to constantly have a babysitter on him as he wanted to sneak off after Bella. He had to see if she was imprint. It was annoying that he was so determined, and he was constantly finding ways around his alpha orders. He would find loop holes, fight them, or the worst run through the pain. It seemed like the packs job that week was to keep their future alpha under control.

I let him make his one call with Billy and myself watching him. He told her how bad he was hurting, and not to worry about him. I got concerned when I heard she was sick, but after swearing she was better I let it go. After the phone call, I did something that could come back and bite my furry butt, I disconnected the Black's phone line. Bella was persistent in trying to contact her friend, and he was even more persistent to get to her. It gave me headaches.

By Wednesday I was ready to snap the baby alpha's neck. We finally decided to leak information to Charlie that he had mono, and to leave him alone until he was able to contact Bella. It stopped her insistence on talking to him for a few days, but I knew it was only a matter of time before it started up again.

Throughout the whole process, we were tracking a second vampire. This one Leah said that we should stalk to try and get more information out of. I was ok with that idea. So far though he didn't make any contact, but did spend a bit of time at the Cullen house. I couldn't tell if he was a friend, or foe. If he was a friend, then he was covered under the treaty until he stepped foot on our lands, something that he was very good at avoiding.

Between the black haired demon, and an unwilling pack member I had absolutely zero time to go and look at Bella. It was killing me to be so far away from her, but I couldn't risk the lives of my tribe because of my selfishness, that and Jacob needed to be told the truth once he calmed down. I honestly didn't know how much longer I could hold off, it was painful. I was desperate for a conversation, to be her confidant. She was my future.

Saturday came, and we decided that Jacob had gained enough trust to be able to have his phone back. The second it was connected Bella was on the other line, and I could hear the pain in her voice when Jacob refused to spend time with her. It sent him into another stupor, and him and Embry and an argument in the village, being seen by the police chief. I nodded to Jacob to phase, and he begrudgingly followed.

"Jacob why do you need to speak with Bella so bad? Do you think that she will be understanding about the pack? Or do you just think that she is so fragile she needs you. She is a big girl, she can handle a week without you." He then bombarded my mind with her pain. I couldn't take seeing it, but he kept throwing it at me. It felt like ice in my mind. I had seen some of it before, but never had it used so forceful against me. It brought me to my belly.

"She has to know Sam. She can't be abandoned again. She needs me. Now I can understand more of her pain, and she will have someone to talk to about it. There won't be any more secrets. She can be honest about what happened for the first time since it happened. Can you imagine not having anyone? Having a secret so big that your life is at worst in danger, and at best you'd be locked in an insane asylum for sharing it." He went on causing me to think on his words.

"Not yet. Let us take care of the new leech and them we will decide what to do. Please give us time." I told him, still unwilling to let him see her, not trusting Leah's assumption that the imprint wouldn't happen. He loved her completely already, and she had to feel something similar, _'you're sort of beautiful flowed through my mind,' _again. I wanted to expel that memory like a bad taco. Scrub my brain with bleach to erase it. What have we done?

I started to run in to the area where we had last seen the leech, and Jacob for once didn't need to be commanded to follow. "This is the area where Bella and I have been hiking. She was looking for something, I think it might have been related to her bloodsucker." He told me as we started to circle trying to catch a scent.

"Yes you hear stories of a gigantic bear and missing hikers so naturally you take the girl you claim to love into the woods, and don't get me started on the motorcycles. Baby Alpha, you are a work of something. You couldn't have placed a helmet on her head? Were you trying to kill her?" I berated him, causing a small amount of guilt to bubble up in his thoughts.

"She would get spacy and then seem alive, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted her to be happy. I can't deny her anything." He replied, then let out a howl because he found the newest trail.

I felt the rest of the pack phase in, and we started to follow it, always keeping downwind. He knew we were out there, but just not how close. We followed him to a clearing where he just stop there waiting, for what I was uncertain.

We watched for about 30 seconds then I heard Jacob cry, no in his head. I heard Bella's grumbling, smelled her skin, and watched as she stumbled into the clearing. I echoed his thoughts as we positioned ourselves so we would be able to protect the poor girl. We didn't know if he was friend or foe, but one thing was certain, he would not be able to hurt her.

Bella collapsed on the side of the clearing, and wrapped her arms so tightly around herself, it was if she was holding her chest together. "She does this, her breathing also gets more ragged. It happens whenever something reminds her of him." Jacob thought to me.

The vampire, watched her closely, as if trying to decide what to do. He waited until she stood and then let her catch sight of him. I heard her heart begin to race as fear, followed by confusion crossed her face. She took a small step towards the vampire, but then decided to remain where she was. "Laurent!" She called seeming pleased.

We stood down, I almost decided to call off the pack because he was obviously a friend, but Jacob kept us routed. "Something seems off about him, let's just stay here for a little bit longer. If he is truly a friend an extra five minutes won't hurt. She was afraid though at first." He whispered.

I just felt angry. How could I be with a girl who was happy to see the ban of my existence, let alone be with one? I shuddered, Emily crossed my mind. The vampire walked forward, seeming shocked as well, but since he knew she was there for at least the past ten minutes, it was clearly an act. "Bella?"

"You remember," she smiled looking pleased. She was hardly forgettable, I wanted to scold her. Why would she be so happy that a demon remembered her name?

The black-haired monster, no Laurent, smiled a predatory smile that Bella seemed to miss and started to make his way towards to the girl. I got my pack in formation silently, "I didn't expect to see you here." Why would he think that she was not here? If he was a friend he would know that Bella was left behind when her demon left, and then I noticed his eyes. I was grateful I already had my pack in formation to attack. I was also grateful for the practice we have been undergoing.

"Isn't it the other way around?" She questioned causing confusion to cover my features. What did she know about the beast? "I do live here. I thought you'd gone to Alaska." So he was family, I was about to command the pack to stand down again when I saw his eyes, they were red. Red eyes were not allowed around humans.

He stopped about ten paces away from her, and I had the pack lay low in the grass as we started to creep towards him. "You're right, I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect… When I found the Cullen place empty, I thought they'd moved on." So he didn't know that Bella wasn't with them that lead to the question of why he was here in the first place. I had to know for my own sanity. Instead of moving to attack, I told the pack to wait a little longer. Any information we could gain from vampires would be a benefit to us, especially with the one we were hunting.

"Oh," she started to bite her lip, and I winced when I smelled blood as she broke the skin. That would likely send the monster into a frenzy. I saw his posture tense, but he seemed to be willing to humor the girl. He must have had some restraint. "They did move on." I saw a glimmer of pain ripple below the surface of her face, she was doing a great job of hiding it.

This got the monster talking more, "Hmm, I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"

Jacob growled from the back of the pack and I shot him a warning glance. I noticed that Bella put on a nonchalant pose, and replied, "Something like that." I knew that it killed her to say that.

"Hmm," the vampire spoke, and Bella finally noticed that something was off about him. I saw her glance up to his eyes, and fear clouded her eyes. Apparently this was not something she was expecting. I had my boys and Leah begin to move closer. "Do they visit often?" Her adrenaline spiked, and her heart was ready to beat out of her chest.

She tried to formulate a believable lie, but was struggling with the words. She jumped slightly, and I wondered if someone stepped on a twig or the leech took a sudden move, but I couldn't see anything. "Now and again." Her voice sounded light and airy, but had an edge of hysteria underneath it. "The time seems longer to me I imagine. You know how they get distracted…." I had no idea what she meant about distractions. The leeches I knew could not be distracted for anything once they got their eyes on something. The only thing that could break that focus was a threat on their life. She was a very poor liar. Jacob snorted his agreement in my head. At least I had one thing in common with my newest wolf.

"Hmm. The house smelled like it had been vacant awhile…." The bloodsucker stated, seeing straight through her lie. I wanted to rush out at that moment. "No Sam, a little longer." Leah answered, causing me to roll my eyes.

"I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit." She paused, but it was obvious she was getting courage for what she was about to say next. "But I probably shouldn't mention it to," She paused again, fighting with the next word. "Edward, I suppose," Her face flashed with emotional pain, and Jacob struggled to remain in position. If I were being honest with myself, the only thing keeping me in place, was Leah sending me her feeling about imprinting in that moment. It was an overwhelming bad idea. "He has such a temper… well I'm sure you remember. He's still touchy about the whole James thing." What James thing? How exactly did she know this demon?

"Is he really?" The new leech asked, humoring my girl. He was skeptical, but I was sure no one would believe one of her lies. Laying low was getting uncomfortable, but we were just waiting for one signal to attack, and that was Leah's approval.

"Mm-hmm." She replied, praying he was buying her lies. She couldn't lie to save her life, literally.

The leech then took a step towards her, he was circling his prey. Why was Leah making us wait? "So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said that you were staying with Tanya." She noticed that she was showing her fear, but the vampire avoided it. He was toying with her.

"I like Tanya very much, and her sister Irina even more…. I've never stayed in one place so long before, and I enjoy the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult…. I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for so long. Sometimes I cheat." He flashed her a clearly predatory smile.

Bella was frozen in place, she seemed to have given up in trying to save herself. It broke my heart, but then again she knew better than anyone that she had no hope, if only I could have told her she was protected. "Oh, Jasper has that problem too." She responded. Which one was Jasper? Had he killed anyone while living here? If so I would kill the bastard.

"Really, is that why they left?" He seemed very interested in what she had to say. I felt that was the reason why he hadn't moved in for the kill. I realized that he had been stalking her since she first burst into the clearing.

"No, Jasper is more careful at home." So a member of the clan was still eating humans, those bastards would never be allowed here again.

"Yes, I am too." He responded taking another step towards her.

"Did Victoria ever find you?" She asked, confusing me. That was the last thing I would expect someone to ask before they died. Why would she care if the demon that was about to make a meal out of her decided to reunite with his friend?

The question stopped him before he could take another step forward. Maybe it was the right question to ask. "Yes, I actually came here as a favor to her. She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" She asked. He noticed something was off at that moment, maybe that he was being watched, or there was something there could destroy him. He still moved forward though.

"About me killing you," he told her causing the entire pack to stand. There was no more doubts, he was out to harm the girl, my girl. She started to move backwards, her flight instinct finally kicking in. "She wanted to save that part for herself. She's sort of put out with you Bella." He told her causing confusion to cloud her face.

"Me?" She squeaked out, clearly wondering what she could have done to deserve having a homicidal vampire after her.

"I know it seems a little backward to me, too. But James was her mate and your Edwards killed him." She fell apart in that moment. Tears came to her eyes and she grasped her chest. The worst part was, she seemed to lose all fight within her. "She thought it was more appropriate to kill you than Edward- fair turnabout, mate for mate. She asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you'd be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed- apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined, since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected." She winced as if she had been hit, but Leah was struggling with the information. This we needed to know, but it made no sense. If another leech other than the redhead was coming, we had to know. We had to fight them, she could not be killed.

"I suppose she'll be angry, all the same." He told her, getting ready to go in for the kill.

"Then why not wait for her?" She choked out, she didn't want to go this way. She struggled so hard just to remain standing, I had so much respect for the girl in that moment. She wanted to stay alive, she wasn't giving up even though the situation seemed hopeless.

"Well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission- I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you do smell… simply mouthwatering." The entire pack growled at that. The cannibalistic monster could not talk about someone under our protection like that. She was a living breathing human, with a soul. No soulless creature had the right to end her life. He reminded me in that moment why I hated vampires so much. They had such a limited respect for life. They were once human, and then were cursed to be creatures straight from hell. I couldn't wait to rip his head off.

"He'll know it was you, you won't get away with this." She whispered to him.

"And why not?" He looked around again, unable to shake off the feeling that we were watching him, good. "The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find your body- you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for Edward to think of me, if he cares enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you Bella. Just thirst." I moved the pack forward slowly, not wanting to take any more of the leech's taunts.

"Please," she gasped out trying to stay alive. I hated the Cullen's in that moment more than ever before. They left her alone, after introducing her to vampires who didn't share their mindset. How could they? They should have known something would happen to the poor girl. They should not have been so damn selfish to not even try to keep her safe. If it weren't for us, the girl would be dead in the next five minutes.

"Look at it this way Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you." He told her, looking like a cat playing with a mouse.

"Am I?" Bella responded taking another step back, almost losing her balance.

"Yes," He went to assure her. How he could be reassuring about her upcoming death I was uncertain. "I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you Bella… I swear you would be thanking me for this." Her death is not something she should thank you for echoed the pack. A breeze caught her scent and blew it over him, and consequently me. My urges went into overdrive. "Mouthwatering," my thoughts echoed his words but for very different reasons. Jacob shot me a weird look.

We started to stalk forward across the clearing causing him to quietly state, "I don't believe it." We were growling, and she seemed just as terrified of us, as she was of him. She was young though, and her heart could handle the fear. Jacob ended up passing her by a matter of inches, and she met his eye. He paused, and looked deeply into her eyes, trying to force an imprint. I growled bringing him back to the task at hand, and he was once again focused on the vampire in front of us.

The leech took off into the woods and we were quickly on his heels. Even though we were a new pack, we were able to make work of the vampire. I was able to decapitate the bastard, and Leah had a lighter in her pocket. We created his funeral pyre, but made sure to piss in his open mouth before lighting it. He sputtered in disgust, but didn't have too much time to protest because he was quickly in flames.

We all phased back, and lounged by the flames in out sweats. "That was fun." Embry spoke trying to start a conversation.

We all nodded and stared at the flames as they ravished the body of our enemy. "Jacob I still do not want you to be around Bella, and you will not tell her about us, but I am loosening babysitting duty. Use it wisely." I knew that he would not be able to imprint on her at this moment, and it would be safe for him to wander. With the fear she showed at us though, I didn't want her to know about us until the fear wore off. It would give her time to form a more understanding response.

We sat for a few moments longer, and the rest of the pack besides Leah and myself decided to take off. I sat there a little bit longer, before deciding to lay down. As soon as my head touched the grass though, I bounced right back up. "I have to go imprint, Leah?" I questioned. It was the first time in a week that I was able too, and the loneliness was starting to creep in again. I wanted her near me. I wanted to hold her close, and check her for injuries. Above all I wanted to take away some of the emotional pain that she was feeling.

"Not tonight, she needs time to process what just happened. Tomorrow you can, one more night Sam. You can wait one more night." She told me sadly, almost as if she was hiding something.

I nodded sadly, and she phased to run back home. I sat there processing my thoughts. She was in danger by someone name Victoria. We had a red haired demon running all around the reservation, and the worst of it was she seemed to be just as terrified of the wolves as she was of the bloodsuckers that would not hesitate to take her life. I tried to feel excited about what we just accomplished, but couldn't even get close to something that was excitement.

* * *

Leah told me that I could go to her the next day, but my confidence was shattered. What if she rejected me? For so long I put my hope in the fact that she would accept me no questions asked, but now I just felt like she could never love me. I wanted to take the easy way out. Other girls would accept me no questions asked. I was a stud. Girls threw themselves at me wherever I went, but I couldn't accept that. I needed someone perfect for me.

The benefit was after the fight, Jacob seemed to forget about Bella. I didn't have to fight with him to keep him away from Bella. He seemed to want to hang out with us for the excitement. I couldn't blame him, but on the other hand I was angry that he was no longer fighting. He could escape to her at any time yet he would rather be around his brothers. I knew it only stemmed from my own insecurities, but I just couldn't understand how he could give it up so easily. Maybe his confidence was shattered after the lack of imprint as well.

A week after the fight, Billy called me and told me that Bella was sitting I her truck in front of his house waiting for Jacob. The entire time they were talking I kept my eyes adverted, not wanting to set off Jacob's temper with her so close. Leah nudged me and told me I was being stupid. She would be willing now, I just had to take that step, but I couldn't.

I heard every word of their fight and she hated me. I was enemy number one in her book from taking away her Jacob. The worst part was the boy purposely hurt her. He used words that shattered her, and everything in his power to make her hate him. It backfired, it only made her hate me instead. I couldn't take it anymore.

I started to run. I run the miles to the Makah reservation and stopped in front of a small house. I shifted into my human form and sat on the front porch waiting for her to come out. It took hours before she finally walked out the door, and looked me straight in the eye. "Sam what the hell are you doing here?" She snarled.

I looked deep into her eyes, and nothing happened. No world shifting on its access, no changing thoughts. Whatever had happened thus far with Bella had been enough to rewrite the plan that was originally there. "Sorry Emily, I made a mistake in coming her." I ran back into the woods where Leah met me.

"What the hell was that about Sam? Were you trying to fuck everything up? Why can't you just run into Bella and cement the imprint? I don't even know what this means! I am at a loss. You need to get over your damn self and just do it. The longer you wait the more she will hate you especially when she finds out that you have been delaying it for what two weeks now? Seriously. I think that she needs this just as much as you do." Leah berated me, causing me to submit to her. Normally I wouldn't show that level of submission to someone lower than me, but something about a fortune telling female was enough to make me feel like the low man on the totem pole.

"Fine I will do it tomorrow." I grunted out. Little did I know what the next twelve hours would bring.

* * *

_End Thoughts: I know, you hate me. I am sorry for the little Emily road trip. I can feel Sam's emotions as I am writing this, and he is desperate, lonely, and depressed. He wants someone in his life, and the wolf is pushing him to it. Then he also is experiencing a lack of confidence from being away from her for so long. He has known about her for about five months, and every time he tries to get close to her something shatters the confidence he has built up. On the bright side we bring on the imprint! It cheers him up, and we do have a fluffy moment. I know that this one was a little bit more dull then the previous ones, but that is why I got it all out of the way at once. With the next one excitement returns!_

_I am going to try to update before I go to bed Friday night, or early Saturday morning CT in the States weekly. I do have some stuff prewritten, but I am also going through some major changes in RL right now, including a change in duties and hours at work, and a possible move to a different state. I do not want my story to be interrupted by this so I am writing as much as I can before the storm hits. Another thing is I would love a beta reader. You do not need to be super experienced, but you must be good at editing. I am personally terrible at it. If interested send me a PM with how quickly you would be able to get through a 4-6k word chapter. Thank you so much for your continued support!_


	5. Imprint Part One

_Thank you guys for your continued support! I also want to give a huge thank you to my Betas Khyharah and AHealingRenissance they are awesome, and help make this beast a bit more readable. Seriously, with what they do they deserve a round of applause! Anyway, on with the imprint!_

* * *

_Echo- Incubus_

_There's something about the look in your eyes,_  
_Something I noticed when the light was just right_  
_Oh, it reminded me twice that I was alive_  
_And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight, oh yeah_

_Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you_  
_Strange how it turns out that way, yeah_

* * *

**Imprint Part One**

I spent the night wondering what the morning would bring. I hoped Bella would accept me. If not, it would destroy me. I was also having second thoughts about the actual imprint. If it didn't work on Emily, then why would it work on Bella? My thoughts kept me awake, and I was quickly working myself into a panic. My phone rang in the early hours of the morning, and I begrudgingly answered it. "Hello."  
"Sam, Bella knows. You guys might want to go to a spot where you can meet. Jake is with her now." Billy told me, causing my throat to dry. It was now or never. I couldn't avoid it anymore. This was coming to us like a storm, and like it or not, today I would find out if Bella was willing to form a relationship with me.  
I phased and called the rest of the pack to join me. Jacob popped in and said, "She has information. Where can we meet?"  
I gave him the coordinates of where they rode their bikes, and then quickly made my way over along with the rest of the pack. They were all excited to finally lose their mopey alpha, with the exception of Jacob who had no idea. I was clueless to how he would respond. Most likely he would throw a hissy fit of epic proportions. He felt that he was meant to be with the girl. He was in love, it was more of a superficial love, but it grew every time he was with her. And I was questioning Leah's original decision again. What if she had lied about the timing? She wouldn't knowingly do anything to harm the pack, but she was also my ex, and though she gotten rid of most of her feelings, they hadn't faded.  
I shook off those thoughts as I ran to the clearing. Today I would meet my future. We arrived faster than Jacob, and quickly phased back so we wouldn't scare her. I paced impatiently getting on Paul's nerves. "Dude would you chill out. It will go according to plan." He told me, taking a seat in the grass.  
"I should have brought popcorn. It's going to be a light show." Leah commented also taking a seat. I rolled my eyes at her and avoided looking towards where her truck would appear. I wanted this to be in my timing, at least to a certain extent. I didn't want it to happen when she was behind the wheel of her car. Maybe I was being a hopeless romantic, but I wanted it to be memorable.  
I heard her truck when they were about a mile away and my palms started to get sweaty. _What if it didn't work? _Ran through my head on a loop. I had banked my future on her being the one for me, and now in my doubts that seemed like a moronic idea. _Breathe in, breathe out. Do not forget to breathe._ My nerves were frazzled. _Please, just one good thing in my life._  
The silence was overwhelming when the truck came to a stop in front of us and shut off. The two friends exited and made their way towards us. Jacob and Bella greeted Leah and Embry and he introduced her to Paul and Jared. I felt the air shift in front of me and I found myself too afraid to look up. "Do you think you are too good for me or something? Can't even look up?" She asked me as I swallowed heavily. My tension grew as I heard the bitterness and anger in her voice. I took a deep breath before responding.  
"That's not it Bella, I am just scared." I then looked up in her beautiful doe eyes. My world shifted on its axis. I saw her soul and mine meld in that moment. I felt an overwhelming desire to touch and hold her. I wanted to shout from the rooftops, I wanted to wrap her in my arms and never let go. She was mine, and I was hers, whatever she needed me to be. She was perfection before me, and I almost fell to my knees in worship. I had never known that love could be so immediate and intense. Laws of physics no longer applied, she was what was holding me to earth, and without her I would certainly float away.  
The initial rush of emotions faded, and I found her in my arms. Her hand was behind my head and she was forcing eye contact. I couldn't look away. She continued to study my eyes, and I went to place a kiss on her forehead. At that moment she shifted her head up, and our lips caught for the briefest of moments, causing another explosion of emotions. The wolf knowing she needed space, didn't deepen the kiss, but still refused to let go until she moved away.  
She was having trouble catching her breath, but it was obvious she wanted to say something. I patiently waited my hands resting gently on her shoulders, marveling at her beauty. "What the hell was that?" She asked, looking at me in confusion.

* * *

Imprint Bella's POV  
I arrived in the clearing, remembering the fun times I shared with Jacob on my bike here. It was a bittersweet memory, because I didn't know if we would be able to ride again now that he was a protector of the tribe. It kind of went against his new values, especially when the person in question was a major danger magnet like me.  
I excitedly exited his truck and walked over to the people who were waiting for us. I knew Embry and greeted him with a hug. He was one of Jake's best friends, and by default one of mine. "Bella, long time no talk. Miss me?" He responded.  
"You know it." I laughed back, happy to see him again. I was happy to be around my friends again, it sealed up the edges in the hole, and made it easier to breathe. I was able to smile again, at least until I lost them again. I shook that thought off.  
"Hello Leah." I greeted the only woman in the pack, and was pleasantly surprised that she was smiling at me. A few weeks ago she was ignoring me, and shooting me looks halfway between jealousy and disappointment.  
"Hi Bella, sorry about our last meeting. I had to use the phone for some things. I hope you can forgive me." She answered causing a smile to spread across my face. I could forgive her, everyone has their off days. I nodded my acknowledgement, but avoided hugging her. I wasn't that comfortable around her yet.  
"Bella this is Jared." Jake introduced me to a young man who had a calm demeanor and seemed incredibly happy. "Pleased to meet you." I told him and he nodded in response.  
"And Paul." Paul seemed a bit more irritable, but just as happy to see me as the others, with the exception of Sam. Sam was currently staring at the ground looking a little sick, and frowning. It triggered the anger that I had for him. He was the reason why I had to suffer through two weeks of pain. On top of that, due to his desire to keep such a secret, I lived in fear for a week, certain that I was going to become dinner or be tortured.  
He didn't look up when I stumbled in front of him. It caused even more anger to rise up in me. I was tired of this man making decisions for my life, and the life of my friends. I could keep a secret, I had already proven that and he knew that. I think that was the part that hurt me the most. "Do you think you are too good for me or something?" I spat out trying to get him to lift his head so I could look him in the eye. "Can't even look up?" My words seemed to hurt him. I didn't understand why they would, and I started to feel compassion for the first wolf. I just wished he would look at me.

"That's not it Bella, I am just scared." I took a step closer, confused by his broken tone, and the words that he said. I saw Jacob stiffen out of the corner of my eye, and then Sam looked up.  
I meet his eyes, and was driven to walk into his arms. The hole in my chest started to fill with what felt like pure love, and it became difficult to breathe again, only this time from feeling a great fullness. Warmth covered me from the top of my head to the tips of my toes, and I forgot about the feelings that I felt for Edward, forgot every other small crush I had ever had, and it was only Sam. I placed my hand behind his head so he couldn't break the connection with me.  
The initial rush stopped and he smiled at me. The smile conveyed that he felt the same thing that I did. I was in a shock, and only Sam mattered in that moment. He had somehow became my whole world, and I would fight to keep him by my side, even if it killed me. The feelings started to fade, and he wrapped his hands tighter on my shoulders. I relished in the feeling. He slowly moved his face down to my forehead, but at the last possible second I lifted my head up, and our lips brushed. Fireworks launched before my eyes. I was grateful it wasn't deeper, I think my heart would fail because of all the stimulation.  
I took another look in his face, and my emotions started to stabilize again. My chest was still feeling full so it was difficult to breathe. Confusion was setting in. A few moments ago, I wanted to slap the Alpha silly, and here I was kissing him. I could barely admit that I wanted more, and could not ignore the fact Edward's name no longer brought up intense pain. My heart knew that this man would love me forever, no matter what, and all I had to do was agree. I finally got my breathing under control, "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Sam POV  
"Did you feel it?" I asked stupidly, but in that moment it was the only thing that I wanted to know. I had to know that she felt it too. I wanted her to feel the same way about me. If she didn't I didn't think I could take winning her over as well, on top of everything else.  
"I felt something. It filled me, and now I don't feel so broken." She stated clearly confused by what was going on. "Why is the hole gone? What happened Sam?" She moved onto questions, and I had no idea what she meant by hole.  
"We imprinted, it's a wolf thing. My wolf, and whatever magic there is that goes along with it recognized you as my true mate. Normally it isn't as intense for the non-wolf." I told her, my wolf no longer able to keep any secrets from her. "What do you mean by hole?"  
"The cavern that Edward left by abandoning me in the woods. But wait, you mean to tell me that by some freaky laws of wolfy magic I am your mate now? Did you know that this would happen? Was this a setup? What if I don't want this Sam?" She asked, and I tried not to feel hurt at her words. I wanted her no matter what, but then I remembered that Leah said the imprint had to be willing on some level as well, otherwise the imprint wouldn't have even happened.  
"You do want it Bella, deep down on a subconscious level. If you didn't it wouldn't have happened, and it would not have been so intense. Please understand, I didn't want to hurt you. I have known it was a possibility since October. I've been so afraid of your reaction and whether it would really happen. Please forgive me." I blubbered out, trying to make her understand, trying to let her know that she was my world, but the words just weren't coming.  
"If I accept this, what does it mean? Do I still have a choice? Do I have to be your," she seemed to struggle for the next word. "Mate. I am not ready for a boyfriend or mate right now. I just finally got my life in order, at least to the point where I am eating and communicating like a normal human."  
"Do we have a chance? Not today but down the line?" I asked ignoring everything she had just said. I had to know. I could answer all imprint questions later, but right now I was selfish, and needed to know that she was at the very least willing.  
"Yes, if you answer my damn questions." She grumbled still in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her in a huge hug, and for the first time since I met her eyes realized we weren't alone.  
"I will answer every question you have, I promise. But I need to resolve some pack issues first, ok? You can stay, I just need to talk to Jacob first." I told her causing her to pale. She must have forgot we weren't alone too. I looked to the man in question and he looked like he was about to cry. I could see he wasn't completely shattered which was a good thing. "Jacob, I am sorry I couldn't tell you. I didn't know how. I know you love her, and I don't expect that to change overnight."  
"You knew she could be your imprint since October? You have been ignoring her since she woke up. This makes no sense. We have a fucking oracle in the pack, she would have known I would fall in love with her." At this Leah paled from her seated position. I guess I would find out the truth on her honesty after today. If she lied, she would have to deal with Bella and Baby Alpha. That would be the best punishment, especially since Jacob could best her in a fight easily.  
"What's an oracle?" Bella blurted out, confused by the word we used.  
"It means that I can see the future, or certain futures based on decisions that could be made. For example when I first started having visions I saw you with two possible people, Edward and Jacob. Your future with Edward wasn't a bad one, but there were many battles, and you were changed giving birth to a baby which Jacob promptly imprinted on. Your future with Jacob had no happy ending. Everyone died." She answered Bella for me.  
My mate paled and swallowed thickly. "How did you know about Sam then, or how did he know about me?"  
"I saw no future, but had a feeling and could see an imprint like glow around you. You came here a lot before you woke up and Sam was always there. Every time he saw you, the glow grew brighter, and then today let's just say your auras performed the most miraculous light show. It was like fireworks only better." Leah answered, beaming. Apparently she was happy now that it happened. I guess most people would be after seeing someone wait five months.  
"Why make Sam wait then? Couldn't he have seen me any time after I woke up? If I would have imprinted on him earlier, he might have had to heal a bit more damage but Jacob wouldn't have fallen for me, right?" She looked over at her friend, who had collapsed on the ground, his head on his hands. I could smell the tears from where I was standing and I felt an ache for my brother. He was clearly mourning what could have been.  
"You are right Bella, I made a selfish decision that day and told my only lie since joining the pack. I told Sam it would be better to wait." She answered, confirming my suspicions. I was angry, but nowhere near as angry as Bella. Jacob was getting there, but he needed to finish his grieving first.

"You bitch! Do you know what you messed up?" Bella hissed walking over to my ex. I crossed my arms over my chest, curious to see what she would do. I had seen a lot of memories of her from Jacob, but this fierce Bella was something new. She was confident, and even more perfect. "If you would have allowed Sam to follow his instincts I would not have had to suffer through months of pain! Jacob would not be crying right now, and Sam? Well I am sure he suffered as well. How could you mess with lives like that? These are your brothers! You could have destroyed the entire pack for what? A few extra months of having Sam to yourself? Oh don't hide it. I know you guys dated, I just can't believe you would hurt someone like this, especially him." Bella ranted causing me to smirk, the fates chose the right person for me after all.  
"I thought it would only be a week, I didn't know it would be months Bella, and after Jacob shifted that was all Sam staying away from you!" I was curious to see how Bella would respond to that news. I didn't want her to take it bad, and this was the side of Leah I hated. She was going straight for the jugular. She was willing to defer the guilt to anyone but herself to save her own skin.  
"And after a week had passed then what? You thought oh well too late now I just need to see how this plays out? That's cruel." Bella could see through my beta's manipulations like a piece of glass. She was more than I ever thought she could be.  
"I just didn't want him to be mad at me! I couldn't lose him! He was my only friend, I am sure you can understand that!" Leah cried, the rest of the pack was looking at her in horror after the revelation of her lie. She purposely hurt a brother.  
"I would never lie for selfish gain." Bella's voice got dangerously quiet. "How did Sam take being away from me for the extra amount of time? Was he hurting? Did you have to live with his torment in your head? I do not know much about your pack or how this whole mate thing works, but I am sure it couldn't have been easy, especially knowing that they are so close within your grasp! What if I would have fallen for Jacob? What then? You said that it was a possibility, what made you think after seeing our friendship grow that it couldn't be more. You put everyone in danger!"  
"Bella, she knows." I said to her, gently. Leah was almost in tears. Bella had successfully broken the ice queen, and I was happy that I wouldn't have to take care of the lecture for her.  
"I am not done yet," She looked at me with fire in her eyes, and moved over to the crying oracle. "I have spent two months risking my safety to hear a hallucination in my head to know that at one time I was loved." Her voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "I also could have been able to sleep, but because of you I had to suffer. You have no idea the pain I've been through." Wait, she was hearing voices? We really would need to have a conversation once this all blew over. "There I am done." She moved back over to me. I was shocked at her acceptance of us. She really was good with weird. I knew I wouldn't be so accepting of someone calling me their mate two seconds after meeting them.  
"I am sorry Bella, how can I make it up to you?" Leah sobbed out. I had never seen her cry before. She was changing as well. Bella seemed to be making the right sort of changes within the pack already, the perfect alpha female.  
"Never lie again, unless it is for the benefit of the pack not yourself." Bella told her simply, and then with a deep, cleansing breath, she let all of her anger go.  
"Sam, your girl has more of an attitude than I do! If she can break down the ice queen with just words, what does that mean for you?" Paul joked, causing me to roll my eyes. He was only trying to lighten the mood, but now wasn't the time for it. I shot him a look over Bella's head to shut up.  
My youngest wolf was starting to come out of his crying fit, rising to his feet and raised his head to the oracle. "Run." He stated in a steady, cold tone before phasing right out of his shoes. Leah was quick and phased as soon as the word came, and started running towards the forest. I heard the snarling and howling, and decided that it was time to bring Bella back to my place along with the rest of the pack. "Bella, do you want to come to my place? I might have some food there, and we can sit down together. Jacob did say you had some stuff to tell us and I can answer your questions."  
"Sure, sure." She replied using Jacob's saying, and led me over to her truck. "Umm, I don't think we will all fit." She looked at Embry, Paul, and Jared concerned about them.  
"They can run back, its ok." I answered her concern, and the boys took off for the trees. I got behind the steering wheel, and noticed Bella had a pensive look on her face. I decided to ignore it for the moment, she needed time to process all the changes that had happened to her over the past few minutes. Was it really such a short period of time? It was a lot to take in. She had been bonded for life, found out her best friend was heartbroken over the loss of her, and berated someone who had selfishly hurt her. She was so strong.  
While driving I wondered why she was so torn up by the loss of the leech. She seemed like she usually accepted things easily, and dealt with them and moved on. I had put thought to it before, but now after actually seeing her in action I couldn't help but wonder more. She just found out this morning that there were shape-shifters in the Pacific Northwest, and that she was destined to be with a man she had never met. She never even flinched. I couldn't wait to talk to her to gain some understanding.  
We arrived at my house and I noticed that the boys weren't there yet. They were likely giving us a little bit of time to ourselves. "Are you hungry Bella?" I asked, opening up the door to my sparsely decorated cabin. "I might be able to whip us up something."  
"I can make something for all of us, it will help me relax." I smiled at her as she moved into my kitchen and took a look in the fridge. I had just gone grocery shopping so it was full of enough food to last the pack for three days, or for a normal family a month. "Wow, is all this for you? Why so much?" She asked shocked at the volume.  
"It's for the pack. We eat about five times more than a normal person. It's quite the undertaking to get us all fed. I understand if you don't want to cook for us now, not that you had to in the first place." I told her feeling a bit self-conscious. I didn't want her to think we were freaks. I guess that the sheer volume of food though could lead her to make that decision.

"I don't mind, how do eggs sound?" She asked already pulling down my massive cast iron skillet. I nodded and she pulled out three cartons from the fridge. She also pulled out some peppers, ham, and cheese. It looked like she would be making omelets. She surprised me by just mixing everything into the eggs, "Lazy man omelets," she answered with a smile and was quickly done with the prep work.  
I just watched her amazed. I was fighting the urge to walk up behind her and nuzzle her neck. I just wanted to hold her close, but knew now wasn't the time for it. I would give her as much time as she needed to accept me, even if my wolf protested constantly.  
When Bella was laying the eggs on the table, the house was suddenly overrun with the pack, including Jacob and Leah. Both were now in better spirits and helped themselves to a plate of eggs. "Bells, I am happy for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but now that I got it out of my system I am glad you found someone who can make you feel whole again. It's a perk that his heart still beats too." He joked with her, and I saw no malice in his words. He was genuinely pleased, I wondered what happened in the woods to make him change so much.  
"I couldn't imagine anyone else," she replied flashing a beaming smile at me. I choked on my eggs, and had to cover it with a hasty drink of juice. What did that mean? Would she be ok with a relationship with me? Oh I couldn't wait until I could get her alone to talk.  
"So Jake, why the change of heart," I asked using his nickname for the first time.  
"Leah. She got a new set of visions after you sealed the deal. She now sees me with a pretty pale faced girl. She estimates I should meet her before summer. She also got the time and day of her dad's heart attack so we might be able to save him" Jake replied. I wonder what else Leah saw, and how it could help us with taking care of the vampires that were stalking the pack and now Bella.  
"Forgetting me so easily," Bella joked to Jake causing me to growl. I didn't even want to think of her with the baby alpha. She shot me a dirty look, causing me to shut up.  
"Nope, just moving on. Imprint is best or so I have seen from Jared and Kim. Those two are obsessed with each other." Bella smiled, happy that her friend would be finding someone soon, and turned back to her eggs. I noticed she was eating fairly quickly, and seemed to really be enjoying them. I looked at Jacob, and he shrugged his shoulders. Maybe it was an imprint thing.

* * *

"Bella I know you have questions about the imprint, and I promise we will get to those in a little bit, but first we need to go over the information that you have about the vampires in the area." I addressed her, and the pack as well. She would be a valuable asset to the pack meetings with her knowledge of the demons.  
"I understand, what do you need to know?" She was sitting next to me and leaning in. My wolf was sighing in contentment to have his mate so close to him for the first time. Well at least the furry bastard was happy.  
"Let's start with who the red head is, and who is Victoria? How do you know them? Why do they hate you, and what is the James thing?" I asked her, causing the rest of the pack to lean in. _I might have to get more furniture other than a kitchen table_, I mused.  
"The red head I believe is Victoria. She had flaming red hair when I met her. She would be the only vampire I could think of that would not run away from the area after meeting with a pack of wolves. She thinks that I am Edward's mate." She paused at my growl. I tried to stifle it, but the wolf hated the idea of her with a bloodsucker. "Easy Sam, he made it very clear that I was nothing to him." A sad look crossed her face. I would ask her about it later, but now wasn't the time.  
"Anyway, one night in May last year the Cullen's took me to a clearing to watch them play baseball. It was during a thunderstorm, so their hits wouldn't cause concern." She started her story, and I was listening intently. That sounded like the night I first phased. "We weren't playing for long when three nomads ran across us, James, Victoria, and Laurent. James was a tracker, and I was a thrilling hunt for him." She continued the story of the trip to Phoenix, James luring her to the dance studio, and his biting her. As she spoke, she drew near constant gasps of fear for her from the rest of the pack. Jacob in particular looked sick, especially when she said that Edward had to suck venom out of her wrist and she showed us the scar.  
"So are the any other vampires that wish to seek vengeance against you? I hate to ask, but we have to know what we might be dealing with here." Jacob asked, looking sad. The leech had introduced her to a dangerous world, and left her unprotected. I hated him even more after that. How could he think that she was safe?  
"Not that I know of. Those were the only ones that I had met. I am surprised that Alice couldn't see it though, unless they really don't care anymore. I can't believe I thought that they cared about me! How could I be so stupid?" She looked like she was about ready to cry, and I didn't want to push her, but I needed to know what she meant by Alice seeing. Was Alice some form of oracle as well?  
"What do you mean see? Is Alice a seer?"  
"Sort of, she can see the future based on decisions that a person makes. She would be able to see if something I decided to do would hurt me. Edward used it all the time to keep an eye on me. She can see the future, and combined with Edward I felt like I really had no choice, because she would see something, he would pick it out of her head, and then I would have to deal with what they decided was best for me." She replied causing my mouth to drop. Granted my wolf would be over protective, but I would never remove her free will. She would always have the right to say no to me.  
"Can Edward read minds? Were there any other gifts I should know about?" I asked her, wincing at having to use their names.  
"Edward can hear what people are thinking, Alice can see the future, and Jasper can manipulate and feel emotions. Other vampires are gifted as well, but I do not know what they are. I don't know if Victoria has one or not." She answered me, causing the pack to gasp.  
"I thought that was a myth, and if it was true, that it would be rare, like imprinting!" Shouted Paul from across the table, causing Bella to wince.  
"Because imprinting is so rare! At least three members of our pack will be imprinted by summer, maybe more. That is half the pack!" Jared shouted back. "What is so different this time around? Why do we have a larger pack and imprints? This makes no sense! There is only one vampire around right now!"  
I listened to what he was saying and was just as lost as he was. I had no idea what all this meant. We were facing something big most likely, and the spirits were giving us all the tools to win, but it was a terrifying thought. What could be so big that it was decided that we would need a large pack, imprints, an oracle, and who knows what else?

* * *

_OOOO so what is going to happen next? What storm is upon the pack? Do the Cullens come back? How do Sam and Bella deal with their new relationship? Does Bella end up in Volterra? If so how does she get there? Also I placed a poll in my profile that I will leave up for a little bit. It is about Bella and Sam and a baby before the epilogue. I am torn so any input would be great. Reviews will give me the motivation to post faster :)_


	6. Imprint Part Two

_A special thanks to my betas Khy and AHealingRenissance they are seriously amazing! Thank you guys for your continued support. I hope that you are continuing to enjoy this story!_

* * *

_Mine Would be You- Blake Shelton_

_Mine would be you_  
_ Sun-kissed-shining, back-road-flying, singing-like-crazy fools_  
_ Making up our own words, laugh until it hurts, _  
_ Baby if I had to choose _  
_ My best day ever, my finest hour, my wildest dream come true – _  
_ Mine would be you_

* * *

**Imprint Part Two**

"I am surprised no one in this pack has asked for a play by play of new visions. It is a bit comical how much you boys actually think like boys." Leah jumped in. "I mean oh what does this all mean, we have no idea what is going to happen. You guys are hopeless."

"What did you see Leah?" I asked, humoring her.

"Well other than the obvious, the future has now been rewritten I guess. Since we actually went with the spirits choice in Bella, I now have a new future laid out for us, but I am not sure what it means. With my other visions the right choice was not seen, and I didn't know why Jacob imprinted on Bella. I still do not know much, but I know enough. The pack will grow, and I know we should hunt the red head the end of this month, so in three weeks. She will take to the water, one must be waiting there for her, to chase her to shore. We use Bella to lure her in the water." She told us causing everyone at the table to growl. Putting the alphas imprint at risk was against tribal law, not to mention our morals. She needed to be loved not shoved in the face of a homicidal demon!

"NO!" I shouted causing Bella to jump then glare at me.

"Don't I get a say in this? I know you feel a claim to me Sam, but come on. She can see this, feel this. She wouldn't suggest it unless she was sure of the outcome. Leah why do you think I need to lure her? Why is this the way to do it?" She asked showing her bravery and understanding. She was also showing her stupidity.

"She is after you and she will not attack unless she deems you to be unprotected. I have seen you jumping of the cliff, and she follows. She then runs straight into the trap we have set for her. We will need someone to pull you out of the water though, otherwise you will drown. As far as the Victoria risk goes, it is next to nothing." Leah answered causing me to gasp and struggle to swallow. Bella just shrugged next to me.

"Sounds reasonable, do we have to plan this right this second or can we move onto the other things you have seen? We do have a little bit of time, and I would like to be able to know what is going on with my love life." She stated, causing the rest of the pack to laugh.

"The other big thing, besides a few small ones that I will be going into later, is a warning much like the first two. In this one, Bella is in some form of ancient city. She is with that mind reading leech and the little one. She is before a council of some sort, but doesn't seem like she wants to be there. They state that she must be transformed into a demon like them, or die. I don't know how we can prevent this, but we have to. If we don't, then we might bring the leech government down on top of us." Leah told us causing Bella to jump from the chair and race to be sick in the kitchen sink. I rushed over and brushed the hair out of her face. I felt just as terrified for her as she did for herself.

"Why would I go to the Volturi? I have no desire to ever be with Edward again! I wouldn't mind seeing Alice or the other members because they became a part of my family, but I would never run off to see them!" She exclaimed causing me to look at her with equal parts anger and confusion. How could she want to be associated with monsters! "We will discuss this later Sam." She told me as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Ok so we just try to keep Bella away from the Cullen family, seems easy enough right now." Said Jake from across the table, and I rose my eyebrow at him. "What? She has no desire to run off with the leech scum, and she herself stated that she wouldn't go. I think that maybe we should trust her, and let time take its course. There is no real time line for the events in Leah's memory right?" Jacob asked.

"No I do not know the solar patterns of other countries, and they were underground. I couldn't get a feel of when it could happen. My advice would be when or if the bloodsuckers come back we keep her away from them without supervision. I think if we didn't it could kill them too." Bella nodded accepting the stipulation on her freedom.

"I am ok with that, but don't get used to taking my rights away because the world is dangerous. This is something different." She responded giving a look to everyone in the house. She truly was the one for me, brave and strong.

"Anything else Leah?" I asked, trying to rush along the conversation. "My imprint needs to have a conversation with me."

"I saw a bit more about imprints, Jacob will meet his soon and I actually saw her. I got the feeling that Paul and Embry would meet theirs about the same time. I couldn't see anything about myself though." She added that last part sadly. I knew she was struggling with being alone, and wanted desperately to find someone for herself, but wouldn't be willing to do it without imprinting.

"Leah, close your eyes, and clear your mind." I gave her about thirty seconds, she was skilled in this area because of our training when it came to the phase. "Now I want you to focus on a ball of gold light inside yourself. Is it locked up tight and small, or does it seem to be flowing out?"

"It is leaking out, but not flowing. It is growing stronger I think." She answered.

"Being in this part of yourself, do you feel that you are going to be alone? Does it tell you that?" I found this part of myself right before Jacob phased, I still had my doubts, but it helped put them at ease because at least there was someone out there for me.

"No, it is searching for him. He is close, but not ready yet." She replied, causing everyone to smile. "Come back Leah." I told her, causing her to essentially wake up.

"Oh, I guess you have been right all along. How did you know?"

"Special alpha trick, but can you see now? Don't get down, you will meet him soon, likely about the same time all these other shmucks meet theirs." I told her making her smile. Finally she was feeling something positive, then again she did have a trying day.

"We have to keep someone on my dad at all times as well as Bella, he will have a heart attack in the woods. He will die if no one can get him to safety. I could tell him and my mom, but I think they would just make things more difficult for us. He thinks he is invincible and she is insufferable." Leah answered, causing me to nod in agreement. Sue still viewed her children as babies, even though they were far from it. She wouldn't let them watch over her husband.

"Do we have a timeline?" I asked.

"I think it might be the same day as when we are supposed to tear apart the redhead." Leah answered with tears in her eyes. "Sam, I do not want to have to decide between Bella and my dad. I can't."

"Seth, isn't he warming up? Can he be with your dad?" Jared asked, causing me to mentally applaud.

"Yes! That will work!" Leah replied excitedly. "I think that was about all the important stuff, I get feelings more often, but nothing too big. I will listen to them though, and let you know if anything changes." She told us.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" I asked, looking around the room, hoping they were done for the moment. Bella had waited for her explanation long enough.

"No, I will get them out of here. Oh Bella, I am going to take your truck for the next few weeks. One of us will take you to and from school, and anywhere else you may need to go. We can't leave you alone, even for that short amount of time. I'm sorry." Jacob told her, earning him a dirty look, followed by one of understanding. She nodded at him, and watched them leave.

I looked over my sparsely furnished house again, and cursed myself. I couldn't have at bought a couch? I know I didn't spend much time here, but still. "Bells, would you prefer to stay at the kitchen table, or move to the bedroom and sit on the bed. I only have the table and the bed. I sometimes sleep in front of the fire as a wolf, and being a bachelor, you know…" I told her hoping she would understand and not take my suggestion the wrong way.

"Your bed is fine, but no funny business. You really need to get some furniture in here. I can't be expected in your bedroom every time I come over can I?" My wolf protested at this, but I squashed it down. It was far too soon to be thinking of her anything more than a friend who had the potential to be more at this moment.

"Agreed." I replied, and cocked my head so she would know to follow me.

We both took our seats on my bed, and I noticed she was looking around. She took in my wooden headboard, carved with wolves, my dresser that had similar carvings, the few pieces of laundry I had thrown about, and the grey alpaca rug I had on my side of the bed. It felt empty, but just her presence seemed to bring more life to the room.

"Nice, place." She commented trying to start the conversation. "I guess my first question is what does all this mean? Do I have to be your mate now if I don't want to be? I feel myself being drawn to you, and it seems like the love I had for Edward has completely faded. I just don't know if I am ready for another intense relationship at the moment."

"I will be whatever you need me to be. I hope eventually we can be more than just friends, and I wouldn't say no to lovers or even mates, but I will move at whatever pace you are comfortable with. I do not want to harm you in any way, and I don't want you to feel pressured. I know you are getting over someone and those memories have to remain." I told her, causing her to feel more at ease. I had no idea what was going on in her mind though.

"Thank you, but what about you. If I told you I just wanted you to leave me alone could you do that?" She asked, causing a white hot blast of pain to shoot through my heart. She must have noticed my expression, because she went on to say, "I do not want that, I just had to know. So you have to have me in your life?" I nodded feeling relieved that she wasn't casting me aside.

"I do. I am sorry if that make you uncomfortable in any way Bella. I thought that the magic behind the imprint would make sure you were willing first. I wouldn't have done it if I thought that it would happen when you didn't want it." I begged for her to understand.

"I am fine with this, I just don't know what it all means. A couple hours ago it was different, I had no idea that I wanted the handsome stranger that pulled me off the ground in the forest. I was surprised that I was so willing to accept it. I tilted my head up remember?" She smiled.

"I do, so if you are so ok with this why are you asking if you can get out?" I was confused by this, if she wanted this why was she was so willing to throw it away?

"I have to protect myself. See my last relationship ended with him telling me he never loved me, and that he could easily move on. After that connection we just made, well I can't imagine going through that pain again. I wanted to know if you felt something too, and if you could easily walk away. I have to know before we start anything."

"I would never throw you away. Even before the imprint I knew you were beautiful, brave, strong, and everything good. I can't wait to learn more about you. I am happy you are willing to let me get to know you, even after Leah threw me under the bus. I would be happy if you would let me sleep under your window!" I exclaimed trying to express my joy.

She blushed deeply at my praise. "Why haven't you asked any questions about my relationship with Edward? I know how much you hate them, I guess I am just confused why you haven't tried to get more information out of me. Especially after what I just told you."

"I am curious, but I would rather you tell me in your own time. I would like to know though, why were you left in the forest? Why did he leave in the first place? That black haired leech said that you and Edward were mates, but I know that I couldn't walk away from you so easily." I asked trying to get out some of the stuff that had been bothering me for months.

"I am only going to tell you this because I don't want secrets. I also want you to understand some of my insecurities with having a new relationship. He left me because he said he never loved me. He said that his interests were vast, and he would be over me as soon as he walked away. He made me feel like I was just some pitiful human lusting after a vampire. I have never felt beautiful or special. He destroyed my confidence, and me in just a few short sentences. My brain retreated into itself because my heart was so broken." She paused taking a deep breath, "This was after my birthday party. I got a paper cut, and Jasper was consumed by bloodlust. Heunged for me but the others managed to hold him back."

"Isn't he the empath? Of course he would get consumed! There were six other leeches in room with him! It would six times worse for him!" I vented, feeling angry that they would put her at risk like that. The same room as an empathetic vampire, seriously they were morons.

"I never thought of it like that. I thought his control was just much weaker than the others which is why I was never around him, but anyway it triggered something in Edward and he stopped talking to me. Then he ended it in the cruelest way possible." She told me, bringing some understanding to the situation. It would have been like if I had left Leah for Emily, in the first set of visions. It destroys a person.

"I am so sorry Bella. Right now. my feelings for you are based purely on your beauty and a bit of the magical connection, which I am sure yours are mirroring. But the more I talk to you the more I like what I hear. I can't imagine ever leaving you. I have no plans to do so. I don't care if I am no good for you, I need you!" At those words she started to cry. I reached my hand to her knee to try and comfort her, not sure of what I said, how I hurt her. "Bella, I'm sorry. What did I do?"

"You said the only thing that I needed to hear. You will stay with me no matter what? Do you really mean it Sam? You won't leave, even if you put me in danger? Even if you think I won't like something about you?" She said through the tears freely flowing down her face.

"Bella, I would die of a broken heart without you. You are IT for me. We can take this at whatever pace you want, but I will never let you go. I will fight for you. I know you may be in danger being with me, but being without you is so much worse than that small chance of you getting hurt." She threw herself into my arms for a hug, and I relished in the first true embrace with my imprint. I kissed the top of her head, and let her stop crying on her own, not sure of what to do next.

"Sam, I am willing to give us a shot. I do have one question though, why do you hate the Cullen family so much?" She asked and looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"They are the reason I am a wolf. I had to give up my life because they decided to live in the area. I hate them for taking away my choices." She looked at me and I could tell she wanted to say something.

"But you didn't phase until May? They were here for two years before that! How long was your, what you wolves call, fever?" She asked causing me to be confused, why would she ask these questions.

"My fever was about five hours, I felt strange and itchy, I went out for a walk, and smelled something funny. Then I was on all fours. The elders thought I was getting close to phasing for weeks, even though I had already done it. It's why they didn't approach me sooner." I replied not really understanding why she cared so much about it. "It was the biggest storm so far of that spring, I can't forget that."

"I don't think the Cullen's are the reason for your phase." I started to protest, but then she help up a finger to shut me up. "That was the night the nomads met up with us, they likely walked on your land. If they did, that would trigger a phase, possibly immediately. It might have awakened the old magic." She told me causing the pieces that had been in front of my face since that night to fall into place. They weren't the reason for my change, it was the other red eyed leeches.

"You may be right, I still hate them all though." I responded trying to save face.

"Why?" She seemed so confused by my hatred. She didn't see monsters though, she saw people who were just a little bit different than herself. She saw the same thing with the wolves. She would accept and love anyone no matter what.

"Vampires are murderers. They kill whomever they can without a care to who the person is, or how it will affect their family. Their dietary habits are cannibalistic. They feed off someone of their species, and they know better. They have a logical mind unlike other animals who eat to live. The leeches that live here have proved that they can survive off of animals, but so many choose not to because they are demons. I feel that leeches are straight from the pits of hell, because how can someone with a soul murder without remorse?" I told her. I could see the wheels turning in her head. I wished I could read her mind, but was certain that she would she with me eventually.

"I see your point and I can agree with you for most vampires. I can't hate the Cullen's for going against their nature though. They are trying to make the best out of their immortality, and not harm others. Edward was the only one I know of that fed on humans, and he only ate murderers and rapists. He feels guilty about it." She responded. I wished I could get her to feel the same way about the leeches, but it was better than nothing. It was easy enough to overlook.

"I'd say it is better to agree to disagree on this, and come back to it if the situation calls for it. How does that sound?"

"I agree." She smiled brightly at me, and I decided to have another part of the conversation, establishing what we were.

"So Bella, as far as our relationship goes, what do you want to do? Do you want to stay friends for a while and see what happens or do you want to be a couple? It is all up to you." I looked at her, anxious for her response.

"I want to try dating first. Normal human dates, like dinner and movies. Maybe walks on the beach or board games, and I would love to get to know you better. Is that ok?" She asked biting her lip, causing me to smile and chuckle a little at her shyness.

"I think that would be the best way to start. How about this, Friday I will pick you up and we will go to dinner in Port Angeles, and then come back here and play chutes and ladders while drinking sparkling cider. Does that sound acceptable?" She let out a laugh and nodded at me.

"Chutes and Ladders really?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Better than Monopoly, I might have you here all weekend if we did that one, and Life just might be awkward." I joked with her, causing her to laugh at me again. Being with her was easier than breathing. I could be myself and face no judgement. I was fully infatuated with the stunning young woman in front of me, I couldn't wait to get to know her quirks and everything that made Bella, Bella.

"So are you going to make sure its ok with my dad that you are taking me out, he might appreciate the gesture."

"I can and I will. I also have a slightly awkward question to ask you Bella." She looked at me expectantly. "Do you mind if I sleep under your window? I don't think I can sleep away from you with the imprint, but I also want to respect your space. I assure you I will be comfortable, wolves do not mind the elements. Before I do it though, I want to make sure you don't feel like you are being invaded."

"Thank you for asking, and no I don't mind as long as you are comfortable. Just please be respectful of my privacy." She answered smiling at me.

I nodded and moved to get off the bed. "How about we get you home, and ask Charlie about me taking his baby girl out on a few dates?" She nodded again and we made our way to the car.

We got in the car and I turned the radio on, Jake had said that she didn't like music, but I think that was an Edward thing and I wanted to give her a chance to create some new memories. "So what type of music was his favorite?"

"Instrumental, but he branched out into other genres depending on the quality of the instruments. He was also big into acoustic. I think I will be fine with whatever is on the radio though." I smiled at her and put the car in gear, putting on my rock station. I hoped it wouldn't break her down, and she would enjoy something with me.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world," _The beginning notes of "Don't Stop Believing" filled my car and Bella started to laugh. "He hated Journey." I laughed with her as she started to sing horribly off key. That was my girl, belting out one of the greatest songs of all time.

I pulled into her driveway, after singing horribly on the way there. She was glowing, I had never seen her so alive, and hoped she would stay this way. I also hoped she would be able to eat. I would have to ask her about that later, now just wasn't the time. Charlie greeted us at the door, and I felt my nervousness start to rise as he looked as his laughing daughter, and me with a doofy grin on my face.

"Sam, nice to see you again." He greeted me first with a look of confusion, "Bella?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms. He didn't seem to like me much.

"Misunderstanding dad. Bye Sam," she gave me a quick hug and ran up the stairs, leaving me alone with her father. We had planned to have the conversation separate, but I truly was nervous about it.

"Mr. Uley, what have you done to my daughter? I am not complaining, but not even Jake could get her so happy. I would be lying if I said I wasn't confused as to what happened today." He told me trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

"Bella thought that I was leading a gang of sorts, but it was really taking younger tribal members under my wing so that they could learn our ways. Jake misunderstood me when I said he couldn't tell Bella, and she thought something different was going on. I hope you can forgive me." I didn't want to lie to him, and it actually be to our benefit to tell him, but now wasn't the time. I would get permission from Billy at a later date.

"I can, but why is she coming home with you and not in her own truck, or with Jacob?" He pressed further putting on his cop face.

"Bella and I hit it off while we were discussing what I am teaching Jake. We decided to try and go on a date if it was ok with you Sir. I brought her home because Jacob will be working on her truck for a few weeks, something in the engine locked up and it wouldn't start. Someone from the rez will make sure gets everywhere she needs to be though, don't worry Charlie!" I smiled at him, hoping I was able to soften the blow of all the new information he had just learned.

"What are your intensions? She just had her heart shattered! I need to know that you won't leave her like he did. I need to know you will not destroy her. Bella gives her heart away too easily, often to those who don't deserve it." He glared at me, and I did feel a bit intimidated by the seasoned cop. I was sure if I wasn't a wolf, I would be peeing my pants.

"Sir, I just want to be whatever she needs from me. I will not leave unless she asks, or she agrees. I know we are at an age for college and I will never hold her back from her dreams, and if it gets to that point I will morph mine to fit hers. She is everything good and pure, I do not want to hurt her. I know I am a stupid boy and I likely will at one point, but I will shower her with flowers and heartfelt apologizes until she forgives me or sends me away." I told him honestly hoping I wasn't getting to deep with the emotions.

"You make it sound like you are already in love with her." He grunted.

"I might be, but I don't want to rush her. I just want her to be happy with whatever happens between us. I hope you can be ok with the two of us together." I told him, cementing the idea in his head.

"You have my permission, but you best not be bullshitting me boy!" He turned on his heel and walked into the house. I smiled to myself as I got to the car. I had his permission! As I opened the door, I heard him yell, "Bella." Loud enough to be heard from halfway in the forest.

* * *

_In the next chapter we will see an epic first date! I thought about writing a bonus chapter for this one with the Bella Charlie conversation. I might still do it if enough interest is generated, basically one review asking.  
_


	7. Date

_To all those who reviewed my last chapter, I am so sorry that I didn't get the conversation to you yet. I hate making excuses, but I have been in excruciating pain all week. I am allergic to pain killers and currently have some severe gum inflammation and a broken tooth. I am spending half my time screaming in pain, and the other half swishing a clove oil mouthwash. The worst part is, I can't get it fixed until June because I need to be knocked out. At work I can't miss unless I am dying, and since the issues are just considered irritation, I can't get a note saying its an emergency. I promise I will get to it as soon as I finish the chapter I am currently working on. Also a huge thank you to Khy and AHealingRenaissance these awesome ladies help out so much! Also thank you to you guys. I don't think I would be able to work through the pain without you. _

_Without any further delay onto the most amazing first date I have ever written!_

* * *

_Take Your Time- Sam Hunt_

_And I know your name_  
_ 'Cause everybody in here knows your name_  
_ And you're not looking for anything right now_  
_ So I don't wanna come on strong_  
_ But don't get me wrong_

_ Your eyes are so intimidating_  
_ My heart is pounding but_  
_ It's just a conversation_  
_ I don't wanna wreck your Friday_  
_ I ain't gonna waste my lines_  
_ I don't have to take your heart_  
_ I just wanna take your time_

* * *

**Date**

I was nervous pulling up to Bella's house on Friday evening. I had hardly seen her this week because I was working on a house for my company. I couldn't wait to get out of there and start my own business. I knew it would be hard work at first, but I wouldn't be working 16 hour days forever there. My pack mates were doing a great job of keeping the red haired leech away from here, but tomorrow we had to plan how to destroy her. I just wanted a little break and freedom. I wanted to get to know my imprint. I needed more time than nights underneath her bedroom window, and a ten minute car ride to her school. I was curious to learn about her life and personality. I knew she was selfless, but that was obvious. I wanted to know about her hobbies, what made her tick, and her dreams.

Charlie greeted me with a glare, but I could tell he really didn't mean it. He liked me ever since I pulled his daughter from the forest, he was just worried about her heart being broken again. "Hello Charlie, is Bella ready?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to prolong the awkwardness. He had already drilled into me, and now he nothing to really talk about.

"Almost, she never put this much effort into meeting with the bastard. You are something special to her, break her heart, gain a shell to your chest, got it." I nodded, and tried not to laugh. Threats got old after a while, and Charlie had nothing to worry about. I would die without her, quite literally.

"Dad have you seen my keys? Oh Sam you're here!" She blushed as she walked into the room. I was blown away. She was wearing a mid-thigh skater skirt that was black. On her feet were sky high black heels that made her legs look amazing. For her shirt it was a white long sleeved crop top that showed just the faintest sliver of milky white skin. She had done her hair, and applied a small amount of makeup to enhance her natural beauty. I had never seen anyone more beautiful in my existence.

"Hi, Bells." I greeted, almost breathless by the sight standing before me. I was torn between throwing her into my bed, and kneeling down and worshipping the goddess before me. I was also curious how she was remaining upright in those shoes. "When did you learn to walk in those?" I pointed to her feet, causing her to blush further.

"This week, Renee sent them to me for Christmas, and I thought I would practice walking in them. You are a good sixteen inches taller than me, I thought I'd shorten the gap." She replied trying to seem caviler, but it came out nervous. She didn't have to walk in heels for me to find her gorgeous, but shortening the gap would make kissing her a little easier.

"You didn't have too, but I am not complaining, as long as you are sure you can remain upright. I would recommend grabbing a pair of sneakers and jeans though, during the second half of the date you might get dirty." I replied, causing a genuine smile to cross her lips. She then ran upstairs to grab the requested items.

"Dad do you know where I put them?" She asked again as she came back downstairs, looking a little frazzled, this was obviously not a common occurrence.

"On the peg, by the door like they always are." He replied, causing us guys to chuckle, and Bella to scowl. "Be safe Bella, call if you need anything. I really think we should get you another cell phone." He commented, apparently something happened to her old one.

"Sure, sure." She replied grabbing a black motorcycle jacket, and a small black shoulder bag. "Ready Sam?" She asked as she headed towards the door.

I quickly followed, and ran to the side of my car to open the door. I ran to my side, and quickly got in and started the engine, happier than I had been for a long time.

"Sam, sorry for the outfit, I didn't know what we would be doing and I wanted to look nice." She told me as we hit the road, biting her lip nervously.

"It's ok, I am happy you dressed up for me. It makes me feel good, besides the first place we are going to is a little nicer than the second half of the date." I responded, looking at my own outfit. I had on dark wash denim jeans, the only pair I owned because it was so hard to buy them at an affordable price in my size, and a white button down, with my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I had a pair of sweats in the trunk along with a t-shirt so I wouldn't ruin my decent clothes. "I dressed up for you too."

"I see that, thank you Sam. so where are we going?" Bella asked, beaming at me.

"We are going to Sabai, it is the best restaurant in PA according to the internet. They serve Thai food. I hope that is ok." I answered, questioning my decision. Not everyone liked ethnic food, and many times people in my community turned up their noses at it. I was curious though, and wanted to try something new.

"That sounds amazing! I haven't had decent Thai since I came up here. I miss that about Phoenix! Thank you Sam!" She told me excitedly. I grinned in response, and we continued on the road. "So what are we doing during the second part of the date?" She raised an eyebrow, clearly curious about what I had planned.

"That is my secret. Let's just get through dinner first. I do think you will enjoy it though, at least I hope so." I responded. "I also want to put a rule in place, no talking about what is going on. Tonight is all about you and me. We can forget about battles, pack issues, and everything else for one night ok?"

She nodded and started to chew on her lip again. I wondered what was going through her mind. "Bella what do you want to do when you grow up?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. She seemed relieved at the question, maybe she was just worried about how to start the conversation.

"Aren't I already a grown up?" She joked making a reference to her age. "I know what you mean though. To be honest Sam I am not sure. I thought about teaching, writing, psychology, and history. Nothing has jumped out at me as it though. I am clueless as to what I want to do. How about yourself?"

"I want to start my own business. After a year of working for someone else, I want to work for myself. It just seems unfair for someone else to get rich off me, when I have the skills to do it myself, you know." I answered.

"I totally understand. I don't have the motivation to run my own company, but I think that is a great goal. Do you have any idea of what you want to start up?"

"Maybe landscaping and yard care, or construction. I am not sure. Landscaping would be easier because I wouldn't have to contract to other businesses, but there would be more money in construction." I answered honestly. I was still unsure of what type of business I wanted to run.

"I don't really know the industries, but I think if you want to work for you landscaping would be it. You can always expand right?" She smiled at me.

"Very true, I will have to look into it later. What kind of music do you like? Personally I am a fan of rock music, but sometimes branch out into country. I like it when the lyrics fit my current mood."

"I used to like poppy love songs and a little bit of rock. Now I am more of a fan of rock music because I don't have the reminders. Once I move on a little bit more I can probably go back to the poppy love songs. I am surprised how much I have healed from the imprint." She looked pensive for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to continue the conversation. "How has this changed your life? I know for me I still have memories of the past, but don't feel the longing anymore. There is still some love there, but not the romantic kind, it's strange." I frowned at her statement, as I grew jealous. She still loved the leech?

"Sam, no it's not like that. It's a familial love. I could never go back to him, but I still miss their company. I think the closest thing I could relate it to is how you feel about Leah. You love her, but don't want to be with her. He was my first friend that I could talk to about anything, and I can't forget that part as easily as I would like."

I had to swallow down my jealousy and anger, wanting the night to be perfect. I couldn't fly off the handle at her just because she had a past. Why she would mention it on a first date though, I had no idea. "I can't say I really understand, but I will try to. I know he was important to you, and I don't want to force you into anything, but I really can't stand him, or his family."

"I understand that, but he will be mentioned. He was a big part of my growth. Plus you asked a question that sort of pertained to him. You heard from Jacob my aversion to music." She gave me a hard look and I felt the jealousy begin to melt away. It was hard to be upset with her for long.

"I am curious, where did you get the clothes from? I have never seen you in something other than a plain button down and jeans before. I love it, but I am curious." I asked trying to see how she was able to pull an outfit together on such short notice, especially since she had been under pack protection for the week. It really was a huge change for her.

"My mom, she sent me a box of clothes for Christmas, but I never really wear them. It's not much fun to walk along the beach in pumps, or a skirt for that matter. I like them, but they are only practical for dates. How about you? I have never seen you in anything other than sweats before." She joked, making me roll my eyes.

"I am six foot ten. You can't exactly find my size in a Wal-Mart. I have to either shop online or head to Seattle to get my size. It's a pain, especially since they can get ruined if I phase too quickly." I retorted with a smirk.

"Oh, I see your point. So Sam tell me about your family." The rest of the drive to Port Angeles was spent in conversation about our parents and what we had in common. We both had small families and came from broken homes. She felt sad that she hadn't spent time with her father before moving up here, and I hated mine because he took away that choice from me. It was surprising how well we could relate to each other on the topic of family, and I thought again that the imprint knew what it was doing.

We arrived at the restaurant not really knowing where the time had gone, and I placed my hand gently on her back as I guided her in. She was looking too damn sexy in that skirt. I pushed down my lustful thoughts, she wasn't ready to take our relationship to the next level yet, and frankly neither was I. Before throwing her on the bed, I wanted to at least know what her favorite color was.

We were quickly seated, and the waitress came over to take our drink order, tea for Bella and Coke for me. "Ok, so what is your favorite movie?" She asked, shining her bright eyes on me.

"Clerks II, only movie I have ever seen that was better than the original." I replied causing her to give me a strange look. "What?"

"I have never even heard of it. Is it a comedy?" She pressed further, smiling at me.

"It is, it is hilarious. I am not sure if you will like it though, but we can give it a shot tomorrow at my place if you would like. I finally got a couch! What is your favorite movie?" I hoped she would say yes to the movie at my house tomorrow.

"That sounds nice, do you want to cook a meal together there too? If not I could always bring something, but I kind of like cooking on dates, it shows you another side of the person." She smirked, and I laughed. "To answer your movie question, I think that my favorite one is Titanic. I know it is a typical girl answer, but I love the idea of love at first sight." She blushed deeply at this. I didn't say anything, because I wanted her to continue her thought process. She had nothing to be ashamed of, Jack and Rose's story was very similar to imprinting.

"Now it feels like I am living it a little bit. I know we aren't on a ship or anything like that, but at first sight I forgot all about the romantic love for anyone else, and would have likely forgotten my duty as well. I just hope our story doesn't end in tragedy." Bella finished her thought, causing me to smile at her.

"I understand. I feel the same way. So how about this, do you want to bring Titanic over tomorrow too? We can share our favorites with each other, and eat some wonderful food prepared by the two of us. Do you want to make a list of stuff for me to pick up at the store?" I pressed, and a room brightening smile crossed her face. I had no idea what I had done to make her so happy.

"I can. Thank you for including my movie in there with yours. I know it is a little cheesy, but then again so is love. You always end up doing silly things when you fall for another person." She bit her lip, and tried to hide behind her hair.

"Don't be shy, your opinions matter as do your feelings. So what sounds good?" We ordered two different appetizers, a salad, some Phad Thai, and a seafood specialty. We shared everything, and Bella seemed to really enjoy it. I was on the fence, it was different than I was used to, but since she tasted every bite with joy, it made the experience worth it.

During the rest of dinner we talked about where we hoped to be able to travel. I wanted to go to Florida to see the sites, and she wanted to go Denver to see the mountains. I promised her that one day we would be able to go to both. "I really wish he hadn't stole my birthday gifts," she stated. I looked up in confusion. "Carlisle and Esme gave me plane vouchers, to go to Florida. He took them when he left me, so now I can't use them. If I could find them, I would take you. That way we can knock one place off our list."

I grinned at her for being so thoughtful. I also wished she still had the tickets, but wasn't going to let it ruin my mood. "It's ok. Maybe they will turn up sometime. So you ready to get changed? You can't do this in heels, sorry babe." I joked, grabbing my keys from my pocket as she reached for the check.

"No Bells, the first few dates are my responsibility. I have no problem with you paying later on, but let me treat you this time." She scowled but nodded in agreement. I would have to ask why she didn't like people buying things for her. "Go out to the car and grab the clothes, I will meet you in front of the bathroom."

After changing and shuffling ourselves back into the car, I decided that it was time to tell her where we were going. "So Bella I hope you don't mind working for the next part of the date."

"I don't, but why would I have to work on a date? What are we doing?" She glanced over at me, biting her lip again.

"We are going to give a couple of dogs a bath, and then walk them. I signed us up for a couple hours of volunteer work at the animal shelter. I didn't think you would want to do the whole stereotypical first date thing." I grew nervous again as I waited for her answer. I heard somewhere that on a first date it was always a good idea to do something a little bit stressful to see how the person reacted to it. You would learn more about the person in that two hours than you could ever learn in months of conversation. Plus she did seem like the type of person who would want to give back.

"Sam! I love that idea! I have never really had the chance to be around animals, and would love to help them out! Thank you!" She answered enthusiastically. I smiled at her and made my way to the shelter.

Upon arrival we were greeted by the director. "Welcome! I normally don't take volunteers after hours, but if you really want to walk a few dogs and give them a bath, I can't get mad about it. My name is Michelle." She grinned at us as I took Bella's hand. We were lead into a room with a three divided stalls with a short leash in them. On the divider was some shampoo and conditioner. The hoses looked easy to operate and all that was missing was the dogs. "So I have lined up two for each of you. All are around fifty pounds, and aren't fully trained. It will be a bit of a struggle. I have some smocks if you want to keep your clothes from getting wet." Michelle told us as we took in our surroundings.

"It's ok, we have a change in the car," Bella told Michelle, looking over at me for verification. I nodded in agreement and looked to Michelle for further guidance.

"Well come with me and I will help grab the first two for you. Their names are Jack and Jill. They were from the same litter, but had health issues when they were surrendered. They are about four months old, and bundles of energy. If you could wash, dry and walk them that would be wonderful!" Michelle answered while we were walking towards the kennels.

She stopped in front of one, and I saw two pretty dogs fighting for attention at the gate. Both were tan and black and appeared to be shepherd mixes. The female wanted to get close to Bella, and Jack seemed to be drawn to me. I wasn't certain how my being alpha would affect domestic dogs. I hoped it wouldn't cause them to try and either establish dominance, or cower in fear. I wanted this to be like a normal date, not worry about the canine inside myself. "How do domesticated dogs select their alpha?"

"They don't," Michelle replied giving me a dirty look. "There isn't a pack hierarchy in domestic canines. The study done that 'proved' the alpha theory was done on a pack of wolves that had never met one another before, and wolves are by nature protective of their resources." I snorted in understanding. "When the researchers threw the wolves together you would immediately see them fighting for the resources. Wild canines live in family groups, and when thrown together there isn't that level of trust." I listened to her tangent and could relate, if another pack were to come to our community we would view them as a threat, and we would fight for what we thought was ours.

"I understand." I replied as we leashed up the pups. Jack seemed a little weary of me, but followed me with no struggles. Jill on the other hand was bouncing and pulling Bella all over the place. I had to let out a short laugh.

We hooked the dogs up in the bathing stalls and immediately started to hose them off. Jill kept shaking, soaking Bella. "Hey Bella, you're supposed to be bathing the dog, not yourself!" I teased causing her to glare at me, then spray me with the hose. Excited by my momentary distraction, Jack grabbed the hose from me, and started to go into the universal play position, soaking my pants. "Drop it." I commanded causing the mutt to wag his tail at me and start pouncing around.

"Wow Sam, apparently she was right about dogs not having a hierarchy. He has no respect for the alpha in you!" She teased back, and started to lather up Jill, who was annoyed by the water and soap.

I laughed at her taunts and got the hose back from my puppy, and started to soap him up as well. He just wanted to play. I felt bad for the little guy, he had a little bit of confidence, but he wanted a family. Jill was similar, but she had more energy to burn off. For the first time I wished that I could take them home with me.

Bella and I focused on our tasks, and I noticed that even though she was getting soaked to the bone, by a puppy that refused to listen, she was still having a blast. This told me that no matter the situation she could have fun, and she was patient. '_She'll be a good mother to our pups.' _The wolf chimed in causing me to freeze. Where did that come from? I knew that I couldn't imagine life without her, but babies? Could my wolf really be thinking about that now? Apparently so. I told him to shut up, and hooked the leash back on Jack to take him to the brushing and drying station.

After finishing the grooming, Bella and I took the dogs outside to a fenced in play area. I found a ball and started tossing it for them. "Sam, I am grateful that you took me here. It is such a great idea for a first date, but I am attached to Jill now. I want to take her home with me, and don't know if I can. It would kill me to say goodbye. And to think, I have to put her back in her cage and have someone else possibly take her home.." She told me as she started to sniffle. "I'm sorry I just don't think I can do the next two."

I tilted her face up to look me in the eye, I could feel waves of guilt rushing off of her. "Bella, its ok. I understand if you can't do it. To be honest, I think I am going to adopt the pups because I can't take the idea of them going back to the cage either." She gave me a hopeful look. "I just don't know anything about taking care of a dog."

She laughed at that. "You are one. How can you not know what they need?"

"I know their body language, but not how to feed them or train them. I am clueless." I told her honestly.

"Makes sense. Hey can I borrow your cell phone?" I looked at her in confusion, but passed it over. "Thank you, I am going to call Charlie." She walked away and I heard her talking to her father about taking home Jill. I could only hear one side so I went back to the puppies playing and tuned her out.

"He said yes!" She came back to me a few minutes later, more excited than I have ever seen her before. "I can only get one though, so you will adopt Jack right? I don't want them to be separated forever."

"I guess that decides it. Go find Michelle, and we will get started on this." I had no idea what I was getting into, but this seemed like the right thing to do.

* * *

I arrived home that night with a puppy on my heels. I needed to train him to be off leash, to make life easier on me. I didn't want to have to worry about them running off whenever they needed to use the bathroom. The shelter provided information on training classes, but I wanted to give it a shot on my own first. With any luck when phased I could communicate with the pups. It wouldn't be like the rest of the pack because they had human minds, but he should be able to talk through basic language and pictures. I pushed the couch out of the way and phased.

Jack rolled on his back in fear at the sight of a massive wolf, and I walked up to him and nuzzled his neck. I let him know he was pack. My mind was immediately hit with pictures and feelings. He liked Bella, and wanted to protect her, he missed Jill and wondered why they were apart, and was curious about what was expected of him here. I spoke to him using the primitive language, telling him all that I wanted him to do, and how to behave now. He wagged his tail after sitting back up, and I turned back into a human. He was shaping into a great pup. I would have to do the same with Jill tomorrow, but I was certain it would be just as easy. Everyone's dream was to have a perfectly trained puppy in less than an hour, and I had just done that.

* * *

Bella arrived shortly after noon the next day, Jill nipping at her heels, before getting distracted and biting at the air. I quickly pulled the pup away for her training session, while Bella got started on our dinner. Jill was a little more temperamental than her brother, and wanted to live by her own rules. I stopped that by sharing disappointment, and a desire to see her behave. That got her to listen, and soon the two puppies were playing in the living room.

"Sorry to leave you Bells, I had to at least get her to not run off. She should be completely potty-trained and know basic commands now." I replied meeting my girl in the kitchen.

"Oh thank you Sam! That's going to make it so much easier at home! Could you chop the onion for me? I am going to do some other prep work." She looked at me hopefully, and I was putty in her hands. How could one tiny woman have such a great effect on my heart?

"So Sam, how did Jack settle in last night? Jill whined until I let her on the bed with me. I really need to get to the store and get the rest of the supplies we need." She said casually, trying to start a conversation.

"He did great, and she should listen more now. She just needed someone to tell her what they expected out of her." I replied, causing a smile to cross Bella's face. "But I really do want to change their names to something more us. I am ok with Jack, but I think Jill is just too... I dunno, odd I guess. I can't explain it."

"I understand what you are trying to say, it is like they lost all creativity and just gave names that came to mind right away. I was thinking Nyx and Apollo. I know they might not fit right now, but if we give them a chance it might work." She told me looking at me for acceptance. I wasn't the biggest fan, but decided to give it a whirl. We could change their names at any time, and I could always share with them what their names were. They were pack now, and could send thoughts to us if they wanted, though their minds didn't work the same way. They lived in the moment.

"We will give it a week or two. I like it more than Jack and Jill, but still not my favorite. So Bella, we got the lasagna in the oven, would you care to join me on the couch to watch one of the best movies of all time?" She laughed and let me lead her over to the couch.

We got settled on the couch for Clerks II. She watched the movie with equal parts disgust and laughter. I couldn't take my eyes off her the entire time, and would have missed the entire movie if I hadn't already seen it. Once it ended she was speechless. "Funny huh?" I asked, scratching the back of my head, unsure of what else to do or say.

"It had its moments, but they really could have left out the donkey show. There was no need for that."

"I disagree my lady, Kevin Smith always pushes the limits, and if he would have not had something so off the wall, it may have not been one of his movies. I will agree to disagree though." I smiled at her as I moved off the couch. We were going to have an early dinner then watch Titanic.

During Cthe movie and dinner I tried to muster up the courage to touch her, but it just wasn't working. I was shy and feeling my age. When we got back on the couch for the second movie, I decided I would make a move during this movie. I would at least pull her to my side so we could cuddle. I fought for courage, and then when they were kissing on the bow of the ship, I finally pulled her willing frame into my side. My wolf yipped in approval, and the man wasn't far behind. I was finally able to concentrate on the movie.

I cried with her when Jack disappeared in the ocean, and felt her emotions when they fought for their lives on screen. "As a kid, I always dreamed of a love like theirs." She told me as the ending credits started to roll across the screen.

"Why is that?" I asked, almost feeling the same way. I remembered the first time I saw the movie, and thought that I would love to have a girl love me that much.

"I wanted a love so passionate and consuming that you forgot about everything else in your life. I wanted someone to show me new experiences, and break me out of my shell. He needed to see through my mask, and love me for who I am, not what the world saw. I want something that was life fire, coursing through me; no escape in sight. Sam I think maybe I wanted you."

That was my undoing. I threw all caution to the wind, and kissed her. I pulled her close to me and tangled one hand in her soft chocolate hair, and placed the other on her waist. In return she placed hers around my neck, pressing my face towards hers. I kissed her with every ounce of passion that I held. I let my tongue dance across her lip for a moment, and she granted me entrance. Our tongues danced with each other, and my palm ghosted the silky skin of her hip where her shirt had risen up. Using my power, I pulled her closer into my lap so even more of our bodies were touching. I never wanted to let go, and couldn't let go. She was mine, for all time.

* * *

_There you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it! I am hoping that I get to feeling better soon, but can't make any promises. I am still writing though, I promise. I was working on one chapter that I am actually going to have to break into three parts, so yay for you guys! I have the next chapter written already, and my scedule is going to be finishing up the battle with Victoria, the conversation between bella and charlie which wont take long, and then the aftermath of the battle. That is likely going to be another huge one, but I am not going to say anything about it right now ;) Have a great week! Nikki_


	8. Plans

Sam POV

The week that followed our date, Bella and I spent every moment we could with the puppies and each other. We watched more movies, and cooked more meals at Charlie's and my own place. The more I got to know her, the more I realized just how perfect she was for me. She complimented my personality, and brought out sides of me I didn't even know I had. She also brought out my fear. We were now a week away from the battle in the ocean, and I couldn't help but think something might happen to her. Leah's warning about the demon government still loomed in my mind too, but we couldn't worry about that while they still weren't a threat. We just didn't have the time. Today was the day that we were going to make up the battle plan, and I was waiting for Bella and the pack to arrive at my house.

Leah arrived first, followed by my brothers with the exception of Jacob. "Leah, we got permission to tell Seth from Billy. I hate going behind the rest of the elders backs, but your dad would deny any sort of help, and Quil would just grumble about tradition." I stated, wondering why she had delayed it for so long.

"Fine!" She huffed and disappeared out the door again. I rolled my eyes at her childish actions. That was the last thing on the agenda before she was back with Seth.

"So guys, I am starting up a landscaping business. If it grows, we can all have jobs until this mess is dealt with. I also need a co-manager, in case something happens to keep me out of the office for a little while." I told them, filling in the silence. As a group we didn't like silence.

"I can do it," Jared spoke up. He was my top choice, even if I would never tell him that to his face. The others were a bit immature. Paul especially might lose his cool just because someone told him something was done wrong. "I think I might be the best choice out of these puppies." The rest of the pack looked at him with an equal mix of irritation and understanding.

"Thanks, I will be ready to solicit to customers Monday. I already resigned from the construction company, so I hope that this will take off so we can supplement the food budget." They didn't seem to care about my career choices, most were too young anyway.

I puttered around for a little bit longer, getting anxious just standing around waiting for Bella to arrive. Jacob was normally early. I couldn't help but start to think something happened to her. In the past week I started to learn more about what love truly was. It was more than the imprint. The imprint primed our hearts for each other, but the after effects were making it impossible to live without her. I was starting to know what people meant when they said they fell in love every single day. I was doing that with her.

Leah arrived back with Seth, causing me to stop thinking about Bella for a moment. Seth was excited to see the rest of the pack, although most were several years older than him. He just seemed to be a bundle of caring energy. He would be a great addition to the pack because he would help break up the moroseness that often followed us around. "Hey Seth."

"Hi Sam!" He greeted, taking a seat at my table, not seeming nervous in the slightest.

"Has Leah told you anything?" I questioned, hoping she didn't so I could be the one to explain. She was too blunt when it came to pack relations, and it often lead to a lack of confidence within the pack.

"Nope, well just that we were having a meeting of protectors; whatever that means. She said I had to come. I thought, hey why not? I can protect if need be." He replied joyfully causing me to smile. He was a good kid, it was unfortunate that he would have to face the same fate as the rest of us.

"We are the tribes, and human's protectors. Seth, do you remember the legends?"

"Of course, our ancestors were wolves, and we were meant to destroy vampires. Awesome campfire stories! Wait…." He paused looking at me in shock,his eyes widening in realization. "YOU MEAN THE WOLVES EXIST? ARE YOU A PACK?" He yelled as I heard Jacob arrive.

"Yes and yes. We are meant to destroy vampires. Normally I wouldn't be allowed to tell you about us until after you turned for the first time, but situations arose that lead us to tell you sooner." I went on, trying to ignore his outburst.

"Awesome." He stated soaking in the news that he was a wolf, causing me to shake my head. Oh he was sure to get on my last nerve.

Bella stumbled into my home, and immediately rushed over to me. We shared a deep kiss, before she took a seat on my lap. Jacob rolled his eyes at us, and made his way to fridge for a snack. Seth stared at us with a mix of awe and disappointment. "What?" I barked.

"Damn, you got her. I hoped she would choose me." He replied causing me to growl.

"She is MINE!" I snarled at him.

"No need to let the dog out man, jeesh. _Every night in my dreams, I see you I feel you_," The jerk started to serenade us causing Bella's jaw to drop open, and the rest of the pack to howl with laughter. I felt the urge to slaughter him, but couldn't because he was bringing joy to the pack that we haven't felt for a long time.

Seth made it until the first chorus, before he ran out of steam. "Seth man, how do you know so much of that song?" Paul teased, choking on his laughter. I was happy Seth was not set up to be the next alpha, I might have to crawl into a corner and cry to be under him.

"Don't diss it bro. You never know when you will have to seduce a lovely lady by quoting their music and movies. How does being macho work for you?" Seth raised an eyebrow, causing Paul to leap across the table.

"Boys," hissed Leah. "Seth is still fully human, we can hurt him. Do not touch him. I might change that when he phases, but don't get your hopes up." She glared at everyone on the table, causing them all too at least try and look scolded.

"So why do I get the joy of knowing early? Something must have caused this." Seth asked showing he was naturally insightful.

"Yes, your dad will have a heart attack next Saturday and if no one is with him, he will die. We want to try and save him. That is where you come in. The rest of the pack will be busy destroying a vampire. Having her on the land might cause you to phase, and we wanted to make sure all bases were covered." I told him watching his smile fade away. It seemed even happy teens could be taken down a few notches by the mention of their father's death.

"How do you know this?" He asked, trying to swallow.

"Your big sister is not only a wolf, but an oracle. She can see certain events before they happen. She thinks you will likely phase Saturday because of the stress, and she wants you to be able to calm down enough to get help."

"Oh ok, so I just watch him? That seems easy enough." He replied, getting back some of his peppiness. I just shook my head at him.

"Never let him out of your sight. Can you do that?" I pressed making sure he understood his contribution to the pack.

"Of course. Is that all you are going to tell me about my new identity?"

"For now yes, you are in the middle of a meeting that is planning the destruction of a vampire. After the meeting I will send you with Jared to go over anything else you need to know." I answered, causing everyone to focus on the true purpose of our meeting.

"Oh, can I play with the puppies?" Why was the boy asking to play with the dogs. Never mind. I didn't need to know how his ADD ridden mind worked. If it would keep him quiet I would put on Dora. He was distracting to say the least.

"Nyx, Apollo, come." I called and Seth moved to the floor and started to wrestle with the little monsters. I rolled my eyes again at him. He was so much like a puppy. His phase was starting far too early in his life.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Leah, what should we do with Bella? How can we make it seem realistic that she is alone?" I asked, hoping she knew a bit more of the vision.

"So I think what we need to do is have Bella sit alone on top of the cliff for a couple of hours. She can read or whatever, but we need to make sure that Victoria has no idea we are there. When we drop Bella off, we all go down to the base and wait for Bella to jump off. When that happens we need someone to grab Bella, and then the rest of us will rip the vamp apart. She will land on the rocks first, so that will be our chance to strike, but we can still get her in the water." Leah answered.

"Sounds fairly simple, who wants to be the one to pull Bella out?" I asked causing everyone including Bella to look at me. "What?"

"It has to be you Sam. If you aren't in the water in human form you will be too much of a wreck waiting for her. I know that you are our strongest fighter, but we just can't risk you fighting. You will be to drawn to protect your imprint." Leah answered, causing me to glare.

I didn't want to believe them. I didn't want to think that they would be without me during our most important mission to date, but I also couldn't fight wondering about Bella. They were right I would have to be the one to pull out my mate. The distraction of her being in any kind of danger would be detrimental to not only myself, but her and the pack. "Ok. So basically we just leave Bella on a cliff, she jumps off when she what? How will she know that it is time to jump?"

"She will have some form of warning. Victoria will either say her name, or she will get an uneasy feeling. It depends on the wind for that day what happens. If it's windy Bella will get a verbal warning to jump, if not she needs to as soon as she feels like someone is watching her." Leah stated causing bile to bubble up in my throat.

"So we are depending on the fact that Bella will have the time to run? What if she just decides to make a snack of her?" I raised my voice slightly causing Bella to jump.

"Sam, there is no risk of that. No matter what happens, I will have the chance to stand and take two steps to the ledge." She answered me, causing me to look down in confusion. "She wants to torment me. She will play first, then attack. If I miss the cue, I will still have time to jump."

I nodded, seeing the truth in her words, but not liking it one bit. Was I always going to have to accept that she was in danger? It was a terrible way to have a relationship. I could live with normal dangers, but leeches were something I was having to build strength for. "I don't like it, but ok. You better stay safe." I told her, rubbing my nose in her hair.

Inhaling her scent, I realized that no matter what evil haunted the girl, she was worth it. I may spend half my life in fear, but I could live with it. The payoff was so much greater than the risk. She would look at me with her big loving eyes, and I felt the golden light of our bond become brighter. Leah's eyes widened in confusion, but then she brushed it off. Maybe, by acknowledging my feelings in the face of danger, I prompted a deeper part of the connection.

"Sam, we forgot something. What are we going to do with the puppies? They can tap into the pack and get scared." Bella asked full of concern.

"I will crate them. They will be safe. Do not worry about honey." I answered causing her to give a tentative smile. I reangled her body so I would have easier access to her lips. "Bella, I will do anything to keep you safe, please do not forget that. I think I love you."

She choked on her spit as she looked in my eyes. I then realized that I told my girlfriend of two weeks that I loved her. "Sam, I think I love you too."

She then pressed her lips to mine in a kiss that set every inch of me on fire. I felt her everywhere, and didn't want to stop. Her nails grazed my back, and she let out a small groan, causing me to moan softly in her mouth. Our tongues danced, and our bodies gently matched the others rhythm. "DAMN IT GUYS."

I came back down to earth, and saw the pack and puppies starting at us. "Keep it rated G around us ok? It's a little gross to see you practically copulating on the kitchen table." Embry told us disgusted. "We get it, you love each other, but just not in front of us."

Bella blushed deeper than I had ever seen it before, and I looked at the ground. She likely would be too embarrassed to kiss me the rest of the day. I pouted at the thought, but went back into professional mode. "Anything else?"

"Not right now. Do you think you can bring her home Sam? I wanted to work on the Weber's van. The reverend is paying me a decent amount, and it will be nice to have a little spending money." Jake asked.

"Yes I can." He turned to pack up his things and the rest of the pack followed. I looked at Bella again, but she was still too embarrassed to meet my eyes.

"Sorry for getting carried away. I will try to stop that from happening again, I just got caught up in my feelings." I told her, lifting her chin gently.

"Me too, its half my fault. Anyway Sam, I think I want to have an early day. I have homework I need to work on, and I also need to put some thought into college. Sorry." I felt disappointed, but knew she was likely overwhelmed, and needed space to deal with it. I willingly dropped her off, and came home to snuggle with Apollo.

End Notes:

So ya, it has been over a year. This chapter was even beta and sitting in my email, but for some reason I just couldn't post it. I apologize to all my readers. If you want the whole story, I will type it below! I am starting on the next chapter tonight!

When I last updated I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified of another miscarriage and PTSD consumed me. It was so bad that I couldn't even get out of bed in the morning. It was terrible. I was also struggling with a tobacco addiction and control issues. I was sent out of state to detox at my parents house. I have been clean from nicotine since July 4th! When I returned home from detox, my mother in law got me into counseling. I was in therapy twice a week for three months, as well as group once a week.

I was able to drop group in October, and am now able to only go to counseling once a week. I have healed so much and have so much more confidence. I also delivered a healthy baby boy on Christmas Eve. I am so lucky, because with all the therepy I was able to avoid PPD, and was able to handle all the stress that came with it. Thank you for your continue support! I am so sorry I fell off the boat. Also if you want to see pictures of my son my IG is nikkipenwell712


End file.
